Breaking the chains
by Starfire95
Summary: Misaki's values are in jeopardy when she is forced by her father to get a slave. Strictly against the custom, she refuses to embrace such inhumanity... but why is she willingly bidding for one when she comes across a pair of emerald eyes? Is she going to turn out like the usual 'slave driver' or will something deep blossom between them that will leave the chains shattered? R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first time writing a KWMS story and it might not be like the ones you guys usually come across. Its an alternate universe fic and you may find the characters a little OOC. So please don't lash out on me if you don't feel the demonic aura emitting from our prez. Peace!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maid Sama. So just chill ok!**

The thick mist of tension that had build up was cut through as an arrow sliced through the air and skillfully hit its target…bull's eye. A round of applause soon followed the act as the archer elegantly placed her bow and quiver back on the table, with a satisfactory smile adorning her beautiful face.

"That was simply marvelous, Princess", a maid approached, her eyes twinkling with appreciation.

"You think so Honoka?" The female smiled in return. "I think I am still rusty with the bow. I am nowhere close to my mother." She sighed.

"Please Princess do not underestimate your skills. You excel when it comes to archery. The Queen must be proud of you." Honoka quickly retorted with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you Honoka."

"It is nothing."

Honoka quickly curtsied and turned to leave before she was stopped by a hand placed on her shoulder.

"Y-yes Princess?"

"It's Misaki for you."

Honoka smiled and nodded as she remembered how the princess had always hated that title that tagged along with her name. To Misaki, the title brought less respect but more of a rift that separated her from others…and pushed her towards fake…fake respect, fake friendship, fake love.

She quickly took in the appearance of the person that stood before her. Her eyes processed how the princess had evolved from a stubborn child who once bawled her eyes out when her pet rabbit died to a fine woman…an epitome of beauty with her raven locks falling before those shiny pools of amber –her eyes- which glowed with wisdom, with a heart that felt affection for the young, mercy for the guilt-ridden and a mind completely oblivious to anything evil in existence.

'You do not belong to this world Misaki…a world where pride…selfishness…greed…lust…evil resides within every single soul.' Honoka mused as her eyes glistened with unshed tears. '…I hope you remain this way forever princess. Pure... oblivious toward all malice.' She silently pondered.

"Yes. My apologies…Misaki." Honoka giggled.

"Better." Misaki huffed.

"Oh my, it almost slipped my mind. Misaki, the king has requested for you in his chamber."

"I will be on my way right away then. Cant keep a king waiting now, can we?" Misaki chuckled.

"Definitely not." Honoka mock panicked.

Both females broke into fits of laughter before Honoka inserted her usual "…and don't forget to make your presentable" as she eyed her training garbs.

The said female groaned.

…

After straightening out any imaginary wrinkles in her gown for the umpteenth time and clearing her throat, Misaki softly knocked on the mahogany door of the royal chamber before politely making her presence known.

"Father, you had called?" she asked in a soft voice.

The long years of 'how-to-behave-when-you-are-a-princess' training had truly etched into her mind.

Looking up from the scroll he was looking through, King Ayuzawa quickly eyed her appearance. The princess was dressed in a royal blue gown of pure silk that shimmered in the candlelight and a pendant decorated with a turquoise stone adorned her neck. Her hair was pulled back into a neat bun and not a single hair lay astray.

Satisfied with her appearance, the king allowed himself a small smile while Misaki squirmed under his scrutinizing gaze.

'I feel like some show piece on display.' Misaki scowled but quickly reverted to her stoic façade when her father furrowed his eyebrows at her slight slip.

"Indeed I did." He replied curtly as his baritone voice rang in the room.

A moment of awkward silence followed after which the king decided to continue.

"It might have come to your attention that your seventeenth birthday is in three days" the king began in a composed yet intimidating voice.

'How excitingly you put this father.' Misaki pondered.

"…and as per our tradition, you are to obtain a slave who will fulfill your needs."

Misaki cringed at the mention of this word. She was very well aware of what needs he was referring to. Her elder sister Suzuna had been overjoyed when she was allowed this 'luxury' four years ago, when she had become of age. Ever since then she had bought herself a new slave each month who took care of her 'needs' but none lasted longer than a few weeks. To top it all, she took great pride in this. Apparently, a noble's status in the society was judged by the number of slaves he/she owned. Exciting, isn't it?

Misaki had always dreaded this day. She never fancied the idea of having a slave…of owning a person and she couldn't stoop so low as to take advantage of a person's hard times.

"I refuse father." She said in a firm voice.

"Come again?" her father choked out. He was taken aback by her sudden refusal.

"I-I refuse to put someone's life into misery than it already is just for… pleasure." Misaki shuddered.

"You are gravely mistaken, my dear. It isn't a request for you to consider and then refuse but merely an order to be carried out." King Ayuzawa glared.

It took all her courage and will power to stick to her place and not run away in fear from the rage that was emanating out of her father.

"But father-"

"You have two days to convince yourself for refusal is not an answer. It is the family's tradition and I disagree to break it due to my daughter's foolish morals."

Tears welled up in her eyes as she dropped her head in defeat. Her father was determined and she had no chance to sway it.

"Father please." she tried in a feeble attempt to thaw his ice cold heart.

"You may leave now."

"Fath-"

"LEAVE!"

Misaki flinched at his sudden outburst as she took a step back.

"Yes father."

She left the room and closed the door behind her. Releasing the breath she was unknowingly holding back, Misaki dropped on her knees and whimpered.

"Looks like I won't be any different from them after all" she silently sobbed.

**Whatcha think people? Should I continue or just toss it into the bin. Please let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. Thank you for all the encouraging reviews. I really appreciate them. So I'm back with a brand new chapter. Hope you guys will like it.**

**So enjoy….**

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership over this anime and I make no money from this fic. It is simply for entertainment.**

Amber eyes stared intently at the distant lake that beautified the royal gardens as its waters shimmered under the moonlight. A light breeze played with the raven locks as the figure slowly shifted her gaze towards the gigantic white orb - the moon- that shone as brightly as ever, proudly ruling the night sky as if assuring the world below that no darkness would prevail for as long as there was a single speck of light.

'Only that sometimes a speck of light isn't enough to overrule the raging darkness…' she mused.

A slight shiver went up her spine as a chilly wind brushed past her smooth skin. But she did not need to ponder on this for long as a silk shawl was gently wrapped around her shoulders.

"You shouldn't be out in the balcony at this time Princess."

Misaki quickly turned to acknowledge the new presence and smiled when she found herself looking into the deep brown orbs of Sakura, her friend, her confidant …her brother's personal slave.

"Its getting quite chilly, isn't it?" she commented meekly as she tightly draped the clothing around her form to welcome the warmth.

Sakura nodded slightly as she gazed intently at her friend's troubled face. She was very well aware of what was bothering the person who was standing before her…the only person she could confide in.

"Princess-"

"Misaki!" she interrupted instantly.

Sakura sighed before continuing, "Misaki, what's troubling you? And don't you dare deny it."

Misaki flinched. She could never hide her thoughts from Sakura.

"I didn't expect you to be free at this hour Sakura." Misaki stated, in a feeble attempt to dodge the question.

"Yes. Prince Kuuga was not in need of my…assistance tonight" Sakura replied in a soft voice.

Misaki cringed as she saw the sorrow that was now etched in her eyes.

'Great going Misaki. What an astounding way to change the topic! You deserve a pat on the back.' She silently scolded herself.

Silence stretched between as Sakura waited patiently for her answer.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Do you cherish the days before you were sold off?" Misaki blurted out.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"I-I mean-"

Before Misaki could rephrase her question, she was cut off by Sakura's curt answer.

"Every single moment of every single day."

Misaki cringed as she took in Sakura's watery eyes.

"Sakura, I am sorry."

"It is not your fault Princess…not your fault at all." Sakura assured giving a sad smile before taking her leave.

Misaki watched guiltily as Sakura gently closed the door behind her before returning to her 'moon-gazing'. Her eyes looked at everything yet saw nothing. Her ears alert to the slightest of sound yet being deaf to even the loudest of explosions. She clenched her fists and sighed as Sakura's words rang in her head.

'Every single moment of every single day.'

"Please…father" she whispered to the wind, before returning to her chamber.

…...

Honoka jerked forward and almost fell on top of Misaki as the chariot passed over another pit. Her bones had really started to remind her of her age.

"Ugh! I would really like to continue walking Sir." She screamed out to the charioteer, who quickly apologized and slowed down their pace.

Misaki giggled at her governess's childish tantrum but was immediately silenced by a mock glare.

"What made you decide to suddenly visit the market in such a fine morning Misaki!? We could have strolled around the gardens and appreciate the flowers." She whined.

"Oh Honoka!" Misaki chuckled. "Sometimes I wonder who the older one between us is."

"Definitely not me." Honoka huffed.

Misaki giggled before continuing, "I wish to buy Sakura a present as a token of my apology. I might have upset her yesterday with my stupid question."

Honoka, catching the seriousness in her voice, became alert.

"What might that be?"

"I asked her whether she cherishes the days before her enslavement."

Misaki shut her eyes as her reply immediately came rushing back to her.

'Every single moment of every single day.'

"Ah that poor child. Her young eyes have faced a lot of hardship."

Honoka's words quickly brought Misaki out of her thoughts.

"Honoka, is slavery that bad? That painful?"

Honoka smiled sadly at the innocent question as she rested a comforting hand on Misaki's head.

"More than mere words could describe."

Before Misaki could reply she was cut off by the charioteer.

"Your Highness, we have reached your destination."

"Lets go Misaki."

"H-Hai."

Honoka stepped out of the vehicle with Misaki following suit.

She rubbed her back to ease her aching bones as her eyes widened at the huge crowd that awaited them.

"Misaki has the public been informed of your arrival?"

"No Honoka. Father would have otherwise sent an army with us for protection." Misaki shuddered and continued, "To merge in with the others we have this disguise."

Honoka examined their simple clothing before resenting.

"I guess that means many people have to apologize to their friends then." She smirked.

Misaki giggled and both the females began to push their way in to the market.

**-Time skip-**

"Good gracious! That took a toll. I'm exhausted. Sakura better forgive you after that." Honoka exclaimed as she wiped off the beads of sweat from her forehead.

"C'mon Honoka you are tougher than that."

"Of course I am. I was worried about you Princess." Honoka sputtered.

"SShhh!" Misaki silenced Honoka by placing a finger on her lips. "It's Misaki. You wouldn't want the public to start pouncing on us, would you" she whispered.

Realizing her mistake, Honoka quickly apologized before continuing, "With your present bought, can we please now return to the pal-err cottage?"

"Sure."

As they made their way back to their vehicle, a certain word floated into Misaki's ears from a nearby gathering which stopped her dead in her tracks.

Her eyes widened before she gasped.

"KILL! KILL! KILL!"

**So what do you think? Takumi is going to make an appearance in the next chapter. Please let me know your views on this chapter. Until next time…. Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you thank you thank you for all the lovely reviews! I love you all. **

**Here is another chapter but a small warning before that. There is gonna be a lot of hostility in it so if anyone of you cannot handle violence then…maybe its best if you skip this chapter. Otherwise, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maid Sama or any of its characters.**

"KILL! KILL! KILL!"

Misaki suddenly halted to a stop which made Honoka bump into her back.

"Ouch! Misaki what is the matter? Why did you stop all of a sudden?" she exclaimed.

"H-Honoka can you hear that!?"

"Hear wha-Oh my God!" Honoka gasped as her eyes took in the small crowd that had gathered in the centre of the marketplace.

"What is going on out there Honoka? Lets check it out!" Misaki hurried.

'Oh Lord! It's an execution. Princess has no knowledge about this. I cannot let her witness such brutality!' Honoka panicked.

"No Princess, you mustn't! It's late as it is. We should hurry back to the Palace before the King gets a word about your absence and sends an army for search. It will complicate matters for both of us." Honoka tried to reason but her words fell on deaf ears as Misaki had already made her way to the angry mob.

"GOOD GRACIOUS! Misaki hold on!" Honoka quickly followed but by then Misaki had already disappeared into the crowd.

…

"Excuse me sir."

"I'm sorry miss."

"Please let me through."

Misaki politely pleaded and apologized as she hurriedly pushed her way in through the sea of restless people to the front. Upon reaching her destination, a chill ran down her spine as she gasped at the sight that now greeted her.

A man lay on the wooden platform of the rostrum as he whimpered and thrashed while blood continued to ooze out of several cuts and bruises that stretched throughout his body while another figure towered over him, his eyes twinkling with malice and his lips pulled back into a disgusting smirk.

Misaki's blood ran cold as she eyed the whip he had in his grasp- thick, long …with hundreds of tiny pins embedded in it.

She tore her gaze away from the offending tool as the 'executioner' spoke in thick accent.

"Do you accept defeat?"

The man coughed out blood as he tried to get up on his knees but failed.

"Do you regret your actions?"

"Y-yes." he croaked.

'What is going on!?' Misaki's mind raced as she tried to process the scene that was currently playing before her eyes.

She was broken out of her revere as someone grabbed her elbow.

"Thank the Lords! For a second I thought I had lost you." Honoka panted.

"Honoka! What is this? Why is that man getting beaten up in public and why is no one doing anything to stop this hostility!?"

Honoka sighed. "He is being punished for his crimes."

"Punished?" Misaki repeated. "He is going to die Honoka!"

"Apparently, death is the only way to wash his sins."

"This is inhumane!"

Before Misaki could continue, she was silenced by the crowd as they broke out into acclamation. Her eyes drifted from Honoka to the executioner who had a smug look on his face. Her heart raced as her eyes slowly fell on the man who was now floating in a pool of his on blood. His eyes bore no pain, he had stopped thrashing…he was dead.

'No…'

"Bring in the next!"

A group of men pulled in a blindfolded person on the raised platform as he thrashed and jerked in their grasp.

'Is he going to face the same fate?' Misaki panicked.

"This young lad -" the executioner began "used to serve as a slave for the Nobles until he was found guilty of murdering a fellow worker."

The crowd gasped at this while he continued, "Poor fellow tried to escape but as they say 'crime never pays'." He laughed dryly.

He pulled out the blindfold in one swift motion and Misaki's breath hitched in her throat as a pair of emerald eyes stared at her direction.

"What say fella, got anything to pipe in for your defense?"

"I did not do it," came the short reply.

"As they all say." He scoffed. "So what do you fine people suggest should be done to punish this young man?"

Misaki cringed as the crowd began their chant…"KILL! KILL! KILL!"

'No!'

"Well an eye for an eye, eh?"

His eyes widened as the person before him… SMIRKED!

"That does it!" he exclaimed before lashing out his whip on his back.

Misaki winced as the sound echoed in her ears. To her wonder, she saw no fear in those pools of emerald but…boredom?

"You felt it boy?" he teased.

"…Is that all you got?" the 'boy' with blonde hair taunted.

The executioner's face flushed with anger as he lashed out another strike with twice the force.

His rage intensified as the person before him showed no pain. He lashed out again…and again…and again.

Misaki's heart clenched with each strike as she clenched her fists tight. She could no longer witness this and do nothing.

After twenty strikes, the accused stood intact in his place while he dropped on his knees gasping for breath.

Embarrassed and humiliated, he called out to another man to take his stead.

Misaki's eyes widened as she took in this new presence that carried a whip twice as deadly as the previous one and had a physique that could frighten even the bravest.

WHACK!

The young man winced and squeezed his eyes shut to reduce the pain.

'No!' Misaki screamed in her head.

WHACK!

He clenched his fists as his body started to tremble.

'No!'

WHACK!

He could hold it no longer and dropped on one knee.

'NO!'

The 'monster' was about to lash out again as his hand stopped mid-way by a shout-

"**STOP!"**

**A/N: Guess who screamed? Lol! Anyways, please let me know what you guys think about this chapter. Pretty please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Behold my dexterity as I present before you another chapter from my pot of crazy ideas. **

**Thank you all who reviewed and favourited and/or following the story. **

**By the way, I would like to have a moment with one of my regular readers…**

**lifesgreywolves: Yo! I had no idea you were also into this anime. Anyways, thanks for reviewing my work. I was starting to miss your 'thesis'. Lol! I know I know the characters are a LOT OOC but please please don't let that bug you. It is to go with the story. Man I LOVED that 'kicking the family jewels' comment XD. I was literally ROFLing. I was so tempted to include that in this chapter but nah I controlled myself O.O And NO Usui is not on morphein (lol you surely get crazy ideas). He was feeling every single strike but Usui being (as Misaki politely puts it) a perverted outer space alien, stood rooted to his spot…but I did make him wince and drop on a knee when the dose doubled. *shrugs* I hope you will continue to read my story and shower me with your ideas…Oh a special request! Please pm me whenever u put up your story…I wanna be the first one to review it! Ok? :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maid Sama.**

"**Stop!**"

All eyes instantly shifted to the new voice that dared to interrupt the 'punishment'. The crowd was about to make an uproar when the executioner quickly bowed down before the new presence.

"Your highness" he quickly greeted.

"You may stop now." The voice calmly stated. "I believe that is enough for now."

"But y-your Highness-" the executioner was immediately silenced by the glare that was shot at him.

Then quickly eyeing the young male in pain, it silently added, "Stubborn as ever."

The figure then turned towards the 'audience' before continuing in a composed tone.

"As you all know by now, this slave has committed a rather unforgivable crime. But I, Erika, princess of the Myabigaoka Estates desire to give him a second chance, for my merciful heart cannot witness such agony." Erika struck a dramatic pose.

The female was greeted with a round of applause from the crowd. She huffed but then clenched her jaw when the bleeding male behind her scoffed.

All this while, Misaki was struggling against Honoka's hold. Who knew this lady had such strong grip!?

"Misaki you cannot go up there! Do not forget who you are." Honoka whispered in her ears.

Misaki groaned before taking in the performance of this new female as her mind screamed FAKE. She watched how her red eyes, hidden behind a single loose curl of her auburn hair, twinkled with malevolence. Her train of thought was brought to a sudden halt as Erika continued.

"I wish to put this slave up for sale. If he is sold then I leave his fate on the hands of his new owner and if he is not..." she smirked as she eyed the annoyed expression on his face, "…then he shall be 'dealt with' in my kingdom."

Misaki cringed at this. She knew very well what sort of dealings Erika was implying.

"Do not fret-" Erika continued as she slowly slid a finger along his face. "- he is _very good _at his job."

"So let the bidding begin!" Erika shouted.

She smirked as silence stretched before her. 'Just as I had expected' she mused.

Slowly bending down to his ear, Erika whispered, "What had you said? Wasn't it something along the line 'I can land up with another job whenever I desire'? I'm afraid the scene playing before us is slightly different, ne?"

The male growled as she giggled before rising up.

Sighing dramatically, Erika began "Oh dear! Anyone? No one? That's sad. What a waste of good stuff!" she pouted.

Misaki gritted her teeth as this lady was really getting on her nerves. How much she wanted her bow and arrows now.

"If God himself is unwilling to have mercy on this poor soul, who am I to go against his wish."

"Satoshi chain him up and drag him back to the palace." Erika commanded her bodyguard as she started to climb gracefully down the rostrum.

Her order was about to be carried out when someone piped in.

"Fifty gold coins."

Erika almost tumbled over the steps at this new interruption.

"Wh-what?" she choked out.

The crowd slowly made way as Erika soon found herself looking at deep amber eyes.

"I offer you fifty gold coins to spare his life." Misaki repeated in a calm voice.

Honoka quickly came up behind her, worry etched in her eyes.

Erika sputtered as she continued, "Are you jesting with me? You are offering fifty gold coins? Fifty!? An average slave comes in no less than a hundred. You seem new at this lady."

The crowd broke out into laughter as Misaki narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

"I want at least five for this fine fellow. He might be charged with a serious allegation but that does not lessen his price whatsoever."

'Five hundred!' Misaki gasped. 'I do not have that much amount with me at the moment.'

Erika smirked as she saw her reaction but her breath caught in her throat as her eyes caught something shiny.

Devastated of not being able to save another life, Misaki turned to leave when Erika's voice quickly piped.

"But I think I can compromise this one time…"

Misaki's eyes lit with new found hope.

"If only you hand over that." Erika pointed at her form.

Misaki furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she followed to where the finger pointed.

The smile that had once brightened her face was quickly wiped out as she found herself staring at the pendant that hung around her neck.

Her eyes widened as her mind screamed 'NO!'

Misaki's hands reflexively clutched the object as her tears welled up in her eyes. Tearing her eyes away from the shimmering object, she glanced at the hurting male who was now fighting tooth and nail to remain conscious as blood continued to ooze out from the cuts. Misaki felt her heart reach out to this young male as she saw those innocent emerald orbs gazing at her with amazement and perhaps…hope?

Her decision was made.

Shutting her eyes to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall, Misaki slowly unhooked the pendant before handing it over to Erika whose eyes twinkled with anticipation.

"Misaki?" Honoka gasped.

She was returned with a sad smile.

"Mother used to say that life is precious and everyday should be cherished."

"Even more precious than your mother's only souvenir?"

"Mother will always be alive in my heart and memories."

Resting a comforting hand on her head, Honoka replied, "Your mother should be truly proud of you today."

Greedily grabbing the jewelry from Misaki's hand and appreciating its craftwork, Erika quickly ordered her men to release the lad who was then roughly thrown down the raised platform.

The crowd quickly cleared out and only the three remained rooted to their spots.

Misaki quickly helped the man to rise on his feet but he jerked out of her hold. This sudden movement made her fingers brush against his cuts and he cursed out loud in pain.

"I-I-I am sorry." Misaki quickly apologized. "Are you alr-"

"Why?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

"Excuse me?"

"Why save me?"

"No body deserves such brutality."

"So to save me from a hostile death, you decided to enslave me. How kind of you." He teased.

Misaki's face flushed with anger and embarrassment as she crossed her hands before her chest.

"Well excuse me for saving you" she pouted.

Honoka who had all along been watching this interaction with mild interest, quickly piped in, "Princess, can we leave now please?"

"Hai!"

'She is a princess!?' Emerald eyes widened in surprise.

He was about to comment but winced as the pain was starting to take a toll on him.

"Hey are you okay mister…mister? What is your name?" Misaki asked, her voice drenched in concern.

'The princess wants to know my name?' None of his owners had asked him his name but she…she was different.

"N-name?" he choked out.

"Yeah? Why sound so surprised? You don't have one?" she giggled.

'She is different' he smiled at the thought.

"T-Takumi Usui..."

"**Usui!**"

Worried amber eyes were the last thing he remembered seeing before darkness overcame him and he blacked out from the world.

**A/N: Soooo how many of you had thought that Misaki was the one screaming? LOL! XD **

**Anyways,once again I am really sorry for making the characters so OOC but they have to be such to fit in with the plot. You don't find very many princesses juggling boys like bowling pins now do you? :P So PLEASE bear with my insanity and don't forget to leave your reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I am back with a fresh new chapter and I hope it is to your liking. *fingers crossed***

**I want to thank all who reviewed and I am touched that everyone is liking this story. Don't worry I have no intention of dropping it but I may not be able to update as frequently as earlier…so please bear with me.**

**"..." talking**

**'...' thinking**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS.**

'Why?' his mind screamed.

'Why is she doing me such a favor?'

Deep emerald eyes stared at the extravagant chandelier that hung from the ceiling as he lay still on the warm bed where he had found himself securely tucked in, as he recalled the voices that had woken him up from his peaceful slumber not too long ago.

"_I demand an explanation right this moment young lady!" a masculine voice echoed through the room._

_Takumi's eyes shot open as he tried to contemplate at his current situation. _

"_Father, I…" Misaki stuttered, as her mind raced to come up with a plausible excuse._

_He remembered that voice! It was that of the strange lady who had saved his life and…and had enslaved him._

'_Enslavement…' he sighed. _

_But his trail of thought was broken as the male continued._

"_How did this…this man end up in your room and that too in your bed!" _

_Takumi winced at the loudness of the voice as he tried to focus his blurry vision. With much effort, he found himself looking at the back of a figure draped in royal clothes. The figure seemed to tower over the troubled female as he emanated an aura of sheer rage._

"_Father, please keep it down… you will wake him up." Misaki tried. "He is badly injured."_

"_Know your place you Misaki!" he roared. "It is your father you are talking to."_

_All this screaming was really taking a toll on Takumi as each note felt like a hammer on his head. He squeezed his eyes shut to subdue the headache but to no avail._

"_It was a request father."_

"_Hn! So who is he?"_

"_He is m-my slave!" Misaki blurted out._

_Silence stretched after her small declaration as Takumi prepared himself for the ensuing-_

"_**WHAT!?**__"_

_The next few minutes was spent as Misaki explained how she bought him from the marketplace in bidding but she had cleverly skipped the part where he was accused with murder and was almost whipped to death._

'_Skipping details now, are we?' Takumi smiled to himself. 'Now Princess, how are you going to explain my injury?'_

_As if immediately reading his mind, King Ayuzawa queried,_

"_How did he get the injuries?"_

_Takumi's breath hitched in his throat as he anxiously waited for her reply._

"_H-he fell off the chariot and hurt his back." Misaki croaked._

'…_Huh!?'_

_Takumi almost smacked his forehead at her incompetence in lying had he not been playing unconscious._

"_Interesting."_

'_He actually fell for it!' _

"_It is fine with me as long as you have yourself a slave to flaunt to others. I am not risking our social status before the other kings and nobles at any cost. I will be more delighted if you take another soon like your sister." The king said as he made his way towards the door._

_Misaki released the breath she was holding back unknowingly._

"_And Misaki?"_

"_Y-Yes father?" _

"_I would prefer to be informed beforehand from next time."_

"_Hai!"_

_Misaki plopped down on the floor as she tried to calm her throbbing heart._

"_Phew!"_

"_You have really outdone yourself this time Misaki." A voice piped in through the door._

"_Honoka!" Misaki gasped. "You scared the living daylights out of me. Try not to sneak up on me from next time."_

_Honoka chuckled as she carefully shut the door behind her._

"_You surely excel in lying." She teased._

"_Oh give me a break, Honoka." Misaki groaned._

_Honoka giggled as she checked Takumi's temperature._

"_How is he now?"_

"_He is faring well."_

'_Indeed I am.' Takumi scoffed. 'Try saying that with a splitting head ache.'_

"_Thank the Lord." Misaki sighed._

"_Misaki may I ask you a question that has been bothering me for a while now?"_

"_Ask away!"_

"_I thought you were against this tradition. So why did you buy him?"_

"_Indeed I am strictly against this custom. It's preposterous…mindless…inhumane!" Misaki bit out the words._

"_Then why?"_

_This got Takumi's attention as he too was pondering for a reasonable explanation._

'_Yes why princess?'_

"_To save a life Honoka."_

"_Misaki?"_

"_I knew father would force me to buy someone at some point of time. And then I saw him out there, getting beaten up. I do not know why but his eyes…they showed no fear, begged no mercy for his life. I…I just know he didn't commit the crime which he is being accused of. My mind screamed his innocence and I knew I had to save him. If sacrificing my values can save an innocent…a life then so be it."_

_Misaki concluded and rested her hand on his forehead._

'_Such warm and soothing touch.' Takumi moaned._

"_Don't worry Usui…" Misaki smiled. "I will set you free."_

Takumi's heart skipped a beat as he recalled her revealment and gentle touch.

"All those years of pain, all those years of humiliation…are they really coming to an end?" he thought out loud.

"Why does your voice come to me as rays of sunshine…as rays of hope illuminating my barren lands of despair?"

"Why…why do I want to believe you when I know disappointment is what awaits me?"

**So what do you think? Please leave a review if you have read the chapter as:**

**reviews= me happy= new chapter= you happy! XD**

**Until next time…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you sooooooo much for the reviews! I loved every single one of them. :D**

**Here is another chapter and I tried to include MisaxTak-kun fluff. I hope you will like it. *Fingers crossed***

**Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS.**

"Does it hurt?" Misaki asked as she gently applied the medicine on Takumi's wound.

"No." he whispered.

'Never felt better.' Takumi mused as he closed his eyes to welcome the warm sensation.

"That will do for now." Misaki smiled at his back as she kept away the bowl of medicine and grabbed a roll of bandage.

"Ano…please turn around."

Takumi readily complied and waited patiently as Misaki began to wrap the cloth around his form.

His emerald eyes carefully studied the person before him while the said princess fought tooth and nail to hide the blush that threatened to stain her cheeks as she eyed his well- built chest.

'Pay attention Misaki!' she silently scolded herself.

Takumi smirked as he eyed the red hue that was slowly rising up.

"Like something you see, Princess?"

Misaki widened her eyes as she choked out a "Wh-what?"

"You heard me." He replied in a bored tone.

"What gives you such a preposterous idea?!" she stuttered out.

"The fact that I am completely drenched in your drool."

Misaki's face turned beet red as Takumi's eyes twinkled with mischief.

Quickly raising her hand to wipe off the offending 'item', she screamed out after realizing that-

"I am not drooling!"

Takumi chuckled as Miaski's cheeks puffed up in embarrassment and anger.

"How naïve you are…princess" he teased.

Misaki's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as she tightened the bandage which made Takumi smirk.

"I would very much like to breathe Princess."

"I forbid it!" Misaki huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Well you didn't deny it…"

"Deny what?"

"That my physique left you mesmerized." Takumi grinned.

Misaki broke out into coughing fit as she blurted out, "Absolutely not!"

Comfortable silence etched between the two before Misaki decided to pipe in.

"Say Usui, why did you refuse medicinal aid from Honoka?"

Staring at the candles that illuminated the room, Takumi recalled when Honoka had come in to offer her assistance…

"_Hello damsel in distress! Time to dress your wound." Honoka chirped._

_Wincing slightly to himself, Takumi got up as his eyes searched a certain person._

"_Where is she?" he calmly asked._

"_She?" Honoka pondered._

"_The Princess."_

"_Ah! Misaki you mean. She had some important business to attend to but has promised to come visit you soon…" Honoka smiled._

"_Now turn around so I can tend to you."_

_Takumi narrowed his eyes as he replied, "No."_

"_I beg your pardon?" _

"_No" he repeated politely._

"_B-But your wound! It needs to be dre-"_

"_I am perfectly well." Takumi cut her off. "Tell your princess that she doesn't need to be worry herself over me."_

"_Alright!" Honoka pouted as she marched out of the room, mumbling, "Lads these days…too stubborn for their own good."_

'_Important business, eh?' Takumi huffed. 'Very well then. I do not need her either!'_

'Got jealous so easily?' A voice in his mind teased as Takumi cleared his throat before shutting off this offending interruption.

"Because I require no further medicinal help. My back is perfectly alright." He lied through his teeth.

"If only your back could agree with you." Misaki giggled as Takumi stiffened.

"You need not act so tough all the time, Usui. It is normal to feel pain…to cry…to smile."

Takumi's heart skipped a beat at the warmth of her words as seriousness etched his eyes.

"Thank you Princess."

Misaki smiled before she added, "It is Misaki."

"You want me to call you by your name?" Takumi's eyes widened in amazement.

"Such formal references only weigh me down." Misaki shuddered. "So no Princess or My Lady or whatever names 'slaves' are taught to use."

"So big names weigh you down, eh?" Takumi smirked.

Misaki nodded as she eyed him suspiciously.

"Then I am going to call you Misa-chan!" Takumi chirped.

"Wh-what!?"

"I reduced your name further by a syllable. I don't want Misa-chan to be weighed down by anything." Takumi grinned cheekily.

Misaki blushed beet red as she waved her arms before him and squeaked, "No! Misaki is perfectly fine with me."

"Whatever you say, Misa-chan!" Takumi replied in a sing-song voice.

"URGH!"

**What do you think? I tried my best!**

**Please let me know in your reviews…**

**Pretty please? ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello you wonderful people out there! Guess what!? Yup you guessed it right. Starfire95 is back with another fresh chapter from her pot of crazy ideas. So before you all lose yourself to her craziness, she wants to thank everyone who reviewed. She loved them all. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS.**

"Misa-chan!"

An eyebrow twitched.

PLONK!

"Mi-sa-ch-an!"

Twitch twitch…

PLONK!

"Misa-chaaaan!"

WHOOSH!

"Mi- wow you managed to completely miss your target this time, Misa-chan!" Usui chirped as he eyed the target and then at all the arrows those were lodged _miles _away from the bull's-eye.

A vein popped in Misaki's forehead as replied hastily, "All thanks to you!"

"But Misa-chan…" Takumi pouted.

"Ah stop that already!" Misaki screamed.

"Don't worry Misa-chan. Not everyone can go along with bow and arrows well." Usui consoled.

"Excuse me? You are currently speaking to one of the finest archers of this land." Misaki boasted as her nose increased to twice its length.

Slowly turning his eyes towards the 'untouched' target, Usui sarcastically replied, "I can tell."

Misaki blushed as she quickly defended, "Well this happened because you were distracting me."

"Don't blame me to cover up your incapability to hit the mark." Usui smirked as Misaki's face reddened in anger.

"Why you!? Who are you to judge? I bet you cannot even hold up the bow properly, let alone fire an arrow and hit the target."

"Well I won't be too sure about that if I were you." Usui smiled.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you prove me wrong then 'Mr. I-can-hit-the-mark-even-with-a-blindfold'?" Misaki huffed.

"As you wish." Usui yawned.

Within a blink of an eye, the bow was snatched from Misaki's hand and before she could comprehend, she found herself looking at Takumi's smiling face.

"What are you smiling about?"

Following his finger to where it was pointing, Misaki's eyes widened as she gawked at the arrow that was lodged perfectly at the centre of the target- bull's eye.

"When…how…why?" Misaki sputtered as Takumi chuckled at her childish antics.

'Outshone by your slave' her mind teased.

"…Well that is what I call a fluke!" Misaki's cheeks puffed up as she crossed her arms.

"Indeed Misa-chan." Usui grinned.

"Oh don't you Misa-chan me! Stop pestering me and go do whatever you are supposed to do."

"You are to tell me that Princess. I am bound by your orders."

"Oh I forgot!" Misaki sweat-dropped before continuing, "Then you go and…and…what do you people do anyways…apart from _that_?"

Usui smirked as he eyed Misaki squirming under his gaze before replying nonchalantly, "Warm your-"

"**I said other than **_**that**_**, you idiot!**" Misaki screamed as she blushed beet red.

"I was about to say 'warm your food if it ever gets cold'." Takumi added innocently. "What did you think Mi-sa-cha-an?" he smirked.

"I am pretty sure that was the last thing you were going to say, you pervert." Misaki said gritting her teeth.

"But Misa-ch-" Before Takumi could defend himself, he was cut off by a husky voice that decided to interrupt their conversation.

"Misaki-chan!"

Misaki gasped as she was swiftly whisked around by two strong arms and was lifted up in the air.

"Hinata! Put me down." Misaki laughed out as Hinata swirled her round.

Gently dropping her Hinata teased, "Misaki-chan, you have put on weight! I bet I cannot move my hands for the next few decades."

"Why you!" Misaki giggled as she playfully smacked his arm.

"Ouch that hurt, Misaki-chan!"

"Serves you right."

Both burst out into fits of laughter before Misaki piped in, "Where were you all this time Hinata-kun? It has been years since we had last met!" she pouted.

Hinata smiled as he gazed at his childhood friend, "It was high time that I had learnt to take up responsibilities, Misaki-chan. Managing the Eastern royal army is not as easy as it may sound."

"Eastern royal army?! Hinata-kun, you-"

"Yes!" he piped in. "You are friends with the supervisor of the Eastern royal army! I train them, organize them and even come up with battle schemes." Hinata boasted.

"Well aren't I a lucky one?" Misaki giggled.

"Oh that you are."

"What brings you here after all these years, Oh Mighty One?" Misaki teased.

"Your seventeenth birthday, what else? How can I miss such an auspicious day? _My Misaki-chan_ becoming seventeen!? You are growing up fast." Hinata chirped as he pulled Misaki's cheeks.

"Hey stop that. I hate it when you do it." Misaki pouted.

Hinata chuckled before he began to pull Misaki back into the palace.

"Let's go. I want to meet Ayuzawa-san!"

"Slow down!" Misaki cried before both the figures eventually disappeared into the distance.

A gentle wind flew as a lone figure stood calmly rooted to the spot, who was long forgotten in this sudden commotion as his eyes were now hidden behind his blond bangs.

A single thought from the conversation rang through his mind as he tightly clenched his fists to subdue the rage that was quickly building inside him that was threatening to overpower his sanity.

_My Misaki-chan becoming seventeen._

_My Misaki-chan…_

**Well that's it for now. Tune in to the next chapter to find out how Hinata's sudden appearance affects our perverted outer space alien. Don't forget to leave a review!**

**Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello world! Here is another chapter for you to indulge in. Aren't you all happy that I updated so soon? **

**Yes!? **

"**Yay!"**

**No!?**

"...**"**

**Disclaimer : I do not own KWMS.**

The stars shimmered like their usual selves while the milk white orb proudly dominated the midnight sky. While everything around was cloaked in this mysterious raven sheet of darkness, two bright pools of emerald glistened, as if tormenting any foe who dared to stand in their way. It was a mystery on its own how these two orbs could withhold the secret of the raging storms that were ravishing his mind behind a stoic façade. He allowed himself to release a small sigh of resentment after a continuous failure to comprehend with his own heart.

"Why am I troubled?" he thought out loud. "Why am I feeling this anger?"

He was greeted with silence.

Leaning over the balcony, Usui ran his fingers through his hair and sighed in defeat.

"I have been doing that a lot lately, aren't I?" he smirked.

This time he wasn't greeted with silence but by the thumping sound of his heart beat.

…...

"So what are planning to wear to the great event Misaki?" Honoka queried.

"Anything that offers me the luxury to breathe is fine." Misaki sighed.

"Oh Misaki you have to dress up. You are a Princess after all," Honoka scolded in a motherly way.

"I wonder why it no longer sounds exciting."

"Misaki!"

"There there ladies, no need to get all worked up." Hinata chirped. "Honoka, don't you fret. I have the perfect thing for our Princess."

"And what might that be?" Honoka asked intriguingly.

Flashing a cheeky grin, Hinata laid out a pearl white v-necked princess line gown as the jewels that encrusted its bodice twinkled under the light.

Honoka gasped as she ran her fingers along the silk fabric. "Oh good gracious! It's tailored with such finesse."

'There goes my plan of keeping it plain and simple out of the window.' Misaki groaned mentally as she bitterly eyed the dress that was way too fancy for her liking.

"Indeed it is. It is stitched by the finest tailor of the Eastern lands!" Hinata boasted before smiling warmly at his childhood friend, "This is my birthday gift to Misaki-chan. My Misaki-chan deserves only the best."

"Th-thank you Hinata-kun. You didn't have to." Misaki replied as she blushed in embarrassment.

"I would be delighted if Misaki-chan wears this to the birthday celebration party this evening."

"But Hinata-kun it's-"

"Please?" Hinata begged with watery eyes.

"Al-alright." Misaki sighed as she gave in to that irresistible face.

'My softness will be the death of me one day,' she mused bitterly.

…...

Chariots stopped at the royal entrance one after another as the Nobles and the aristocrats descended from these extravagant vehicles elegantly and walked down the red carpet towards the main hall with their heads held up, looking down on every single maid and servant assigned to welcome them with pure disgust.

By nightfall, the castle bustled with hundreds of guests as the event reached its full swing with the males discussing political issues over glasses of champagne while the females flaunted their expensive clothes, jewelries and numerous slaves.

It was in this midst of this 'sophistication' and plasticity where Usui found himself begrudgingly serving to the guests' needs as per His Majesty's orders. He could see the revulsion…the repugnance in their eyes each time a servant approached them.

'Even an insect has a higher social status than us,' he frowned at the deliberation.

Lost in his thought, Usui paid little attention to where he was heading as he bumped into someone making the person spill his drink all over his valuable garments.

"Holy shit!" The person cried out. "Are you visually impaired? Cannot see where you are heading, mister!?"

"He is a slave Tora," one of his female companions muttered as she eyed Usui up and down.

"**What!?**" The person, now introduced as Tora, bellowed. "A slave!? How dare you bump into me, you filthy creature!?"

"If you hadn't noticed, it was purely unintentional." Usui replied smoothly as he looked straight into his eyes.

"Oh my, Tora! He talks back to his superiors," another companion of his whispered. "…He is not even looking down."

This further enraged Tora as his face reddened in anger. In a swift motion he pulled Usui by his collar before continuing in an intimidating tone,

"Listen you. Do you even know who you are talking back to? I am Igarashi Tora, the soon to be crowned Lord of the Eastern Lands."

Easily releasing himself from Tora's tight grasp, Usui merely rose an eyebrow before replying, "Congratulations."

His reply made the females giggle while Tora's eyes widened in surprise.

"You-"

Before Tora could lash and _try _to snap Usui's neck in half, he was cut off by King Ayuzawa as he requested for everyone's attention.

"I, Ayuzawa Sakuya, king of Seika Estates want to sincerely thank every single of you fine people to come to my daughter's birthday celebration on my request. I would be highly obliged if all of you give her your valuable blessings to her for she turned seventeen today."

He was greeted by a round of applause from the crowd. Smiling he continued, "Now I would like to call my lovely daughter, Ayuzawa Misaki, to come join us and grace us with her lovely presence."

All eyes now turned to the beautiful maiden, dressed in the most exquisite princess line gown, her raven hair left open as it elegantly swayed as she gracefully climbed down the stairs and joined her father.

A glimpse at her made the eyes of all young men roll back to their heads while the ladies pinched and elbowed their partners for drooling over another girl, in jealousy.

"Ah there you are, my lovely daughter. Aren't you a beauty!?" King Ayuzawa exclaimed before kissing her hand.

"Hello father." Misaki smiled and greeted him in a soft voice.

"Good heavens!" Tora exclaimed. "Isn't she a dish!" he thought out load.

This brought Usui out of his reverie who was too awestruck by the beauty before his eyes.

"I never knew Seika treasured such a jewel." Tora continued, lust evident in his eyes as he hungrily eyed Misaki smiling and greeting the guests, long forgetting his little spar with the other being who stood behind him… now radiating a murderous aura.

"Meet Saya-chan, Misaki." Suzuna said as she introduced another royal friend of hers to Misaki. "She is the first born to King and Queen of Zei."

"Hello. It's nice of you to come." Misaki chanted it like a mantra, like she had been doing for the past one hour, and smiled. 'I think my face is going to snap any moment now. I can smile no more!' she mentally wailed.

"Now I want you to meet my special friend-"

'Oh no! No more friends…' she groaned and hung her head in fatigue.

"- Erika-san, Princess of the Myabigaoka Estates."

Misaki's head snapped up in surprise and was greeted by the familiar face.

Erika smirked knowingly as she said, "I believe we have met before."

**That's it for now. Sorry for the cliffhanger! :P**

**What is Erika going to say? What will Misaki do? What are Tora's intentions? How will Usui react?**

**Find out in the next chapter… which I will post only if you review.  
Until then, ta-ta!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone. Behold chapter 9 of 'Breaking the chains'.**

**I have been getting a lot of requests to write longer chapters for a while but you must understand that I write only that much which is necessary to maintain the curiosity of the readers regarding the story and doesn't make the chapters boring…plus I can write only so much at once in my hectic schedule. That's why to make it up to you people, I am trying to update as frequently as possible. So please bear with me and no name calling from next time! *Ring any bells?- to a certain guest***

**Disclaimer- I do not own KWMS.**

* * *

**Previously~**

"Now I want you to meet my special friend-"

'Oh no! No more friends…' she groaned and hung her head in fatigue.

"- Erika-san, Princess of the Myabigaoka Estates."

Misaki's head snapped up in surprise and was greeted by the familiar face.

Erika smirked knowingly as she said, "I believe we have met before."

**Moving on~**

"Is that so?" Suzuna asked, her eyes reflecting the confusion that stretched in her mind.

A frown marred on Misaki's usually calm face as she narrowed her eyes at Erika, recalling their last encounter.

The said female continued to wear the smug grin on her face, amused at Misaki's predicament.

After receiving no further details from either being, Suzuna piped in impatiently, "May I know how?"

"Oh my…" Erika gasped out loud. "Misaki-chan, please do not tell me that you have kept your elder sister in dark about our first 'meeting'!"

Misaki widened her eyes, fearing what she was going to blurt out.

"Well you see Suzuna-san, we met-"

"We met at the marketplace!" Misaki squeaked, cutting off Erika before she could voice out anything that could put her in deep trouble.

"Marketplace? What were you doing there Misaki?" Suzuna asked suspiciously.

"Well…I-I had gone there to buy a present for…you!"

"For me?" Suzuna's eyes lit up.

"Y-Yes for being such a dear sister to me." Misaki lied through her teeth.

"Oh it's nothing….but thanks anyways." Suzuna waved it off.

Misaki forced a smile as she stole glances at the other female whose eyes seemed to search for something…or rather _someone._

"Anyways, I need to attend the other guests. I hate to leave you Erika-san all by yourself but please enjoy the party." Suzuna excused herself before giving Misaki the 'give-me-my-present-as-soon-this-gets-over' look.

Acknowledging her look, Misaki nodded and smiled.

'Time to bid farewell to my ruby pendant.' Misaki sighed.

Her trail of thought was brought to a sudden halt by a gentle voice.

"Keeping secrets now, are we?" Erika cooed.

"I don't see how it's any of your business Erika-san." Misaki firmly responded.

Smirking at the sudden change in her attitude, Erika decided to get straight down to the point.

"Where is he?"

She had enough of looking around for a particular pair of emerald eyes.

"Somewhere safe and _alive,_" came the reply in a low yet dangerous deep voice.

"Usui!" Misaki smiled as she recognised this new presence.

"You know the name of your slave?" Erika wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Atrocious!"

"Exactly my thoughts for you." Usui commented apathetically, which made Erika's perfect face puff up and redden in anger.

"Stubborn and out-spoken as usual! Had always been a rebel…a nuisance. I should have finished you off that day itself!" Erika squeaked, her voice draped with menace. "I see your slave is still off the hook, Misaki-chan. Better teach him some manners…he should know better than backchat to his superiors."

"How to treat my sl-_acquaintance_ is for me to decide only. I require no advice from an outsider, thank you very much." Misaki replied 'politely'.

Two pairs of eyes gazed at the said female- one in amazement while the other in sheer rage.

"Why you-" Erika choked out only to be cut off my Misaki.

"I greatly appreciate the fact that you attended on my father's request, but I believe you might need to make a move now for it is highly dangerous for a beauty like you to wander alone at this time of the night. You must understand that the safety of the princess of the Myabigaoka Estates is Seika's top priority."

'Ouch! That must have hurt. A perfect blow to dignity.' Usui wanted to laugh out loud but skillfully restrained himself.

Embarrassed and insulted at being shown the door, Erika clenched her fists as her nails bit small crescents in her palm to force back the tears of humiliation that threatened to leak out.

"I will not forget this Misaki. Seika will pay." Erika hissed before stomping out.

"That was harsh." Usui smirked.

"Serves her right." Misaki huffed, crossing her arms.

"I didn't know Misa-chan is capable of such animosity." Usui cooed.

"D-Don't you start, mister!" Misaki sputtered as she blushed a pretty red.

'_Acquaintance_…she doesn't even acknowledge me as a slave, let alone treat me like one.' Usui smiled as he recalled what she had said earlier.

_How to treat my sl-acquaintance is for me to decide only…_

He wanted to ask her about this but then decided against it when he saw the anger that was still evident in her eyes for a certain auburn haired princess.

"Well on a serious note, what you have done Princess is against the law."

"Wh-what?" Misaki widened her eyes, the anger that resided in them quickly washed away and filled with new found fear.

Slowly bringing his face near her ear, Usui whispered, "It is against the law to look so beautiful…Misa-chan."

Misaki stiffened as she blushed red from head to toe. She was definitely not prepared for this.

"Hey Misa- I mean Princess you have to meet a few other people. So quit loafing around and come with me." Honoka chided as she dragged the stoned Misaki along with her.

* * *

"Wow Misaki-chan, you have really improved your footwork." Hinata chirped as he swirled her with a hand at the rhythm of the slow music that gently played at the back.

"Last time I had danced with you, I remember going back home with a squashed toe," he shuddered at the memory.

Misaki giggled seeing him reminisce. "Being a princess is quite demanding."

This only made Hinata smile even more.

The gentle music quietly died down and was eventually replaced by a soft romantic tune.

"Time for a second round, Misaki-chan!"

"B-but-"

A finger tapped on Hinata's shoulder as he turned around to acknowledge the interruption.

"Huh?"

"May I have the pleasure to dance with the Princess now?" the figure asked in a deep gentle voice.

"S-sure Lord Tora!" Hinata squeaked bowing deeply before excusing himself from the dance floor.

"May I?" Tora stretched out his hand which Misaki took hesitatingly.

"Su-sure."

Smiling warmly at the acceptance, Tora gently grabbed her waist and pulled her close to his form as they both began to move slowly to the rhythm of the music.

A thick mist of uncomfortable silence stretched between the two as Misaki squirmed under the intense gaze of her partner.

"Ano…may I know who you are? I remember Hinata calling you Lord." Misaki ventured.

"Oh how rude of me not to introduce myself. Got lost myself in the beauty of your eyes and forgot my manners, you see."

'What a sappy line!' Misaki smiled nervously.

"I am Igarashi Tora, soon to be crowned Lord of the Eastern Land," he gloated.

"Shintan Hinata is the supervisor of the Eastern royal army, so he knows me well."

"L-Lord of the Eastern Land!" Misaki repeated alarmingly. "Seika Estates falls under the Eastern land, if I am not mistaken."

"You are absolutely correct Princess. I see you are well informed about your lands. A beauty with a brain, I suppose." Tora praised as he pulled Misaki closer.

Misaki's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as she tried to maintain a decent space between the two.

'Way too clingy for my liking!' she silently complained.

All along a pair of emerald eyes carefully studied the two, narrowing each time the gap between them lessened and the discomfort became more evident in Misaki's face.

"Stop fooling around and make yourself useful." Honoka scolded. "Go attend the guests. Serve them drinks…they might be thirsty."

Dropping the item he was fiddling with Usui complied reluctantly, his eyes never leaving a certain female.

"Indolent lad!" Honoka murmured and was about to leave when her eyes fell on a circular and twisted metallic object that lay where Usui once stood.

Picking it up, she examined it carefully and gasped out loud, "Was this a …spoon!?"

* * *

**Before any confusion arises, I want to clear that Usui has no psychic abilities…its just pure strength.**

**Anyways, let me know how you think about this chapter. Please review.**

**Until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS.**

"This is seriously taking a toll on me." Misaki groaned as she massaged her temples. "I need some fresh air. This thick atmosphere of strong perfume and liquor stench is making me dizzy."

Carefully sneaking out of the bustling environment, Misaki slowly made her way to the royal gardens where she was greeted by the magnificent sight of the full moon as it bathed nature with its soothing light.

"Blissful!" she exclaimed, stretching out her arms to welcome the soothing feeling.

"How does Suzuna keep up with so much fakery and plasticity everyday and yet enjoy it?" Misaki asked to the wind. She was met with silence. "…Some things I will never learn."

"Well at least I am out of their clutches now. No more clingy men who treat women like some wall decorations."

Misaki shuddered as she recalled a certain lime-green haired Lord who faced supreme difficulty in keeping his hands to himself.

"If only I had an arrow with me at that moment, I would have been more than glad to poke his eye out." Misaki snorted as her mind reeled with all the possible ways she could teach him a lesson.

"That would be a bit harsh, don't you think Milady?" A deep voice broke her trail of thought.

Quickly turning around, she was met with a pair of yellowish eyes, which twinkled with amusement. The moonlight reflected upon his fair skin, giving off a deathly look. His unusual fangs glistened, which made the hairs on Misaki's neck stand on end.

"Igarashi- sama?"

"Please call me Tora, Princess." Tora said smoothly. "I like the sound of my name when it rolls off your tongue."

Misaki narrowed her eyes in annoyance. Something about the air around this man felt different…or rather dangerous.

"What business do you have with me, _Igarashi- sama_?" Misaki asked icily as she stressed on his surname, clearly pointing out that she had no interest in being informal with him.

Tora smirked as he eyed the irate female before him. 'A feisty one…'

"As expected from a lovely lady like you…straight down to business," he cooed. "I would like to congratulate you, Milady."

"Congratulate me?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yes, for you have succeeded in snatching my attention from the flock of females who are currently having a nervous breakdown to not find me at the party at the moment" he chuckled.

Misaki's eyes widened in shock as her blood began to boil. 'Who does he think he is!?'

"Excuse me?"

"In other words, I am saying that I see you as a woman and I like you. If you can't believe me, then I can hug and be affectionate with you right here."

The thick mist of silence that followed was soon sliced down as the sound of a slap echoed throughout the vicinity.

Slowing raising a hand to touch his stinging cheek, he looked down at the seething female before him as his mind tried to comprehend with what just happened.

'Oh she didn't…'

"**Who do you think you are?! Just because you are the soon to be crowned Lord of the Eastern land doesn't mean I am going to throw myself to your feet. You may have hundreds of women flocking around you all the time but I am so sorry to disappoint mister, don't you dare take me as one of your whores.**" Misaki hissed out loud as tears of anger flooded her eyes.

"You **bitch**!" Tora seethed as he strongly grasped Misaki's shoulders who flinched in return. "Playing hard to get, aren't you!"

"Let me go!" she cried out in pain and tried to release herself from his strong grip.

"After I have my fun" he grinned perversely.

"You wouldn't dare!" Misaki paled.

"Oh really now Princess…" he mocked. "Considering the fact that Seika Estates falls under my lands just makes things easier for me…and I doubt Ayuzawa would want to go against his Lord."

Misaki's blood ran cold. This man had gone nuts and the fact that she was in his death grip didn't ease her predicament in the least.

Tora slowly began to lower his face towards her and Misaki did the only thing that popped in her mind.

She kneed him. Hard.

Unexpected to receive such a 'treatment' from the female, Tora experienced the full blow of the impact and jerked back, releasing his grip, and crouched down in pain.

"Don't take me for some damsel in distress. I know just fine how to handle scumbags like you." Misaki smirked and started walking back to the palace.

'Why you…' Tora hissed from his 'position' as he watched her stride back to the party.

'So she thinks she can turn her back on me after humiliating me like this!'

His pride and ego was at stake and he would rather die than having a mere female walk all over them. Tora refused to have it that way.

Determined to teach her who is the superior one, he quickly leapt up and dashed after her, pinning Misaki to the ground with a loud thud.

"What-"

"Did you think you could walk away from me so easily Misaki?" Tora snapped silencing Misaki who stared at him with wide eyes, fear clearly etched in her face.

"Leave me you pest! Let me go!" Misaki thrashed underneath him but it only made Tora tighten his hold.

Pinning her hands above her head, Tora whispered in her ear, "I had my eyes on you princess since the moment you walked down the stairs, knocking all the males in the room out cold with your beauty. Then and there I had sworn to make you mine…"

His warm breath fell on her ear which made her spine stiffen. Tears welled up in her fear-stricken eyes as they slowly rolled down her flushed cheeks.

Misaki was scared…very scared. "Please let me go," she mumbled weakly, in a feeble attempt to awaken the human side that was long overthrown by the beast that thrived in him who had fully gained control over his mind and soul.

"…Don't make this hard for you Princess." Tora smirked as he began to kiss her jawbone and neck hungrily.

'Kami-sama no…please don't do this to me." Misaki silently prayed as she closed her eyes and submitted herself to the hands of fate. Her body went slack and she had no energy left to fight this 'monster'.

As if her prayers were answered, Tora was pulled away from her body and was roughly thrown on the ground few feet away, where he landed with a loud thump.

"Oomph!" he exclaimed in pain and clutched his twisted ankle.

Surprised from the sudden change of events, Misaki shot up from her lying position and tried to adjust her blurred vision. She gasped when she was met with a pair of striking emerald eyes…no, they weren't the usual ones which resembled pools of calmness but the ones possessed by a predator. They looked dangerous…furious…_deadly._

"U-Usui?" Misaki breathed as she took in his expression.

His eyes never left the form of the other male who was now struggling to regain his footing.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the both of them, Usui was literally shaking as he was having a really hard time to control himself and not lash out and tear the offending presence before him from limb to limb.

'**How dare he!?**' he mentally seethed and tightly clenched his fists.

Meanwhile, Tora succeeded to stand and limped towards the other two.

"I see you decided to play her knight in shining armor, _slave_." Tora finished as he eyed him up and down and then wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Scared and alarmed of his advances, Misaki quickly hid herself behind Usui and strongly held onto his shirt as if it was her only lifeline.

"Hiding behind your slave is not going to save you from me dear Misa-"

Before he could finish, Tora found himself lifted up from the ground by his neck.

"Don't you even try to take her name from your filthy mouth." Usui hissed slowly, each word laced with acid.

Misaki peeped from the back to steal a glance of his face. Her breath hitched in her throat as she eyed the murderous look on Usui's face. She needed to stop him before he did anything remorseful.

"Usui stop! Put him down." Misaki cried out and started pulling Usui's hand as she saw the colour slowly drain from Tora's face.

Her cries fell on deaf ears as Usui made no attempt in even loosening his grip.

"Listen to your Princess, slave!" Tora choked out.

Usui narrowed his eyes and squeezed his throat with more force.

Black spots had now started to appear before Tora's eyes and he was slowly losing himself to unconsciousness.

Realizing that Usui had no intention of releasing Tora, Misaki placed a shaking hand on Usui's shoulder as she mumbled softly, "T-Takumi please."

His eyes widened as he soon found himself slowly loosening his grip on Tora's neck.

Within seconds, Tora was released from Usui's hold and he broke out into a coughing fit.

"Wait until Ayuzawa hears a word about this" he wheezed.

Keeping a wary eye, Usui smirked and replied, "Are you that much willing to put your so called 'respect' at stake?"

"What do you mean?" Tora asked dubiously.

"As far as I am aware of royal custom, a slave is regarded as someone who is highly looked down upon…a measly pest as everyone kindly puts it…and people practically worship a Lord. So if a Lord accuses a mere slave for having him knocked out cold, I wonder what respect will remain in the eyes of the citizens for you." Usui mumbled as he feigned to be in deep thought.

"You wouldn't dare!" Tora snapped as realization immediately hit him like tonnes of bricks.

Usui's emerald eyes twinkled with mild amusement as if taunting Tora to challenge him.

"I see you are determined." Tora said, gritting his teeth. "Fine have it your way, slave. I am willing to forgive you this time…but don't you dare cross paths with me ever again in the future."

Slowly shifting his gaze to the female, Tora muttered indignantly, "It was nice knowing you Princess."

Misaki avoided his gaze as she kept her eyes fixed to the ground. She shuddered as she recalled what would've ensued had Usui not interfered. She couldn't look into those yellowish eyes…not now…not ever.

Usui kept a wary eye as he watched Tora limp away from the scene. Oh how much he wanted to break that lovely neck of his. Just what did he think he was doing…touching something that was his! Wait! Did he just call Misaki his? Where did that thought come from?

It was then when his eyes fell on the female standing beside him with her head hung low, her fingers fiddling with the frills of the dress as his ears picked up the sound of silent sobs.

She looked so fragile as if she would break like glass if not handled with care. Usui felt his heart reach out to her.

'She doesn't deserve this' he mused.

He felt his blood began to boil when he recalled the sight of Tora over her like that of a predator towered over its prey. It had taken all his will power not to behead the monster then and there.

Meanwhile, Misaki was having a different problem of her own.

'What should I say?' she asked herself meekly.

'How about start by thanking him first?' a little voice in her head offered generously.

'But I can't face him… not after what happened' she defended.

'It wasn't your fault now, was it?' the voice justified.

Unable to come up with another excuse, Misaki sighed dejectedly.

Slowly raising her gaze to meet the worried one of Usui, Misaki opened her mouth to thank him but was immediately cut off when she found two strong arms encircle her and pull her in a warm embrace.

A long period of comfortable silence followed but neither one of them budged.

'I feel so…safe.' Misaki mused.

'I feel…complete.' Usui pondered.

"I was scared." Misaki sobbed, her voice cracking with each word. "I thought I was done for."

Usui tightened his hold in return.

"I swear on every fibre of my being that I will never allow any harm to reach you for as long as a single speck of life resides in me."

Misaki's breath hitched in her throat at the sincerity in his voice. Never had Usui sound so serious...so determined. Is this the real side of Usui, his true face hidden under a mask of stoicism and indifference? His eyes showed so many emotions at once…anger, determination, concern, honesty, lo- No! That was impossible!

For once she decided to ignore the thoughts and worries of the world and chose to lose herself in his warm and secured embrace.

For once she decided to break the chains of the society and chose to embrace her newly found haven.

**Thank you for the reviews. I loved them.**

**Please let me know what you all think about this chapter. Okay? ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS.**

A clap of thunder boomed through the vicinity while a silhouette silently watched the droplets of rain that slid down the window glass. An aura of superiority emanated from his form which cleverly masked the thick mist of tension that cloaked his mind and soul. The eerie atmosphere which stretched throughout the room was unnerved when the sound of cautious footsteps floated in the air. This intervention was immediately acknowledged.

"Speak." The deep voice of the silhouette rang through the room.

"Y-your Majesty," the other figure stuttered as he quickly went on his knee. "I apologize My Lord but there has been no improvement for the past five days."

"What are his chances?"

An uncomfortable stretch of silence followed.

"Do not keep me waiting." The silhouette hissed.

"N-nil My Lord." The other figure squeaked and gulped as he waited for his inevitable doom.

A flash of lightning illuminated the room as two thick blond brows furrowed, making the wrinkles that marred his forehead more prominent.

"Begin your search for _him._" He ended the conversation with a touch of finality.

"Hai!" The subaltern responded before rushing out of the room to relish his spared life…before His Majesty had a change of mind.

"I have been left with no choice…" the figure mumbled grudgingly, "…no choice but to accept that _abomination_."

The abhorrence that flooded his eyes was illustrated by the weather when another clap of thunder roared throughout the Western Land, tearing the sky and subduing any presence that dared to defy its way.

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Honoka exclaimed for the umpteenth time as she pranced to and fro.

"Believe it Honoka…" sighed Misaki, "…and please stand still, you are giving me a headache."

"How can you be so casual about it, Misaki?" Honoka chided. "What would have happened had Usui not showed up?"

"I do not even want to think about it." Misaki mumbled as she massaged her temples.

"We have to report this to the king right away." Honoka announced before walking towards the door.

"No!" Misaki sprung forward to grab Honoka before she could sneak out.

"What do you mean by no? Such a matter cannot be taken lightly, Misaki."

"Tora is the soon to be crowned Lord of the Eastern Land, Honoka!" Misaki tried to reason. "Do you seriously think father can even raise a finger at him? Are you forgetting that Seika falls under the Eastern Land?"

"But…" Honoka tried to defend but found no words. Reluctantly, she sighed in defeat.

"Father already has many matters to attend to. I do not want to trouble him with something which has no solution."

Honoka smiled as she placed a motherly hand on Misaki's head.

"You have grown up too fast, Misaki."

Misaki forced a smile but her eyes gave away the sorrow that marred her heart.

"Thank the Lords for sending that boy." Honoka sighed in relief. "Bless him."

A warm fuzzy feeling built up in Misaki's stomach at the mention of Usui's name. She couldn't help but recall the promise he had made the previous night.

_I swear on every fibre of my being that I will never allow any harm to reach you for as long as a single speck of life resides in me._

A red hue stained her cheeks as her heart began to race.

'What is this feeling?' Misaki pondered. 'Why is my heart beating so fast?' She wondered as she placed a hand on her chest.

The impatient look on Honoka's face brought her out of her trail of thought.

"Huh?"

Honoka pursed her lips in annoyance. "Where did you drift off to?"

"Were you saying something?" Misaki asked sheepishly.

Honoka shook her head disapprovingly.

"Sakura is waiting for you in the royal gardens."

Misaki gasped. "Oh I forgot. I had promised to pick flowers with her today," she screamed as she dashed clumsily out of the room.

"Walk like a proper lady!" Honoka called out after Misaki. "Good gracious! When will she ever act like a princess?" she frowned.

* * *

A soft melodious laughter greeted Misaki when she reached the royal gardens. The sight that lay before her eyes left her mesmerized.

"Is Sakura… laughing?" Misaki asked out loud as she gawked at the other female who was now shaking with mirth.

"She is looking so carefree…so alive. I have never seen her laugh in all these years."

It was then when she caught sight of the other presence.

"Usui?" Misaki acknowledged. "He is making her laugh?"

Her doubt was confirmed when Sakura burst into another fit of giggles at his comments.

"Usui," Misaki breathed. "What are you?"

Slowly approaching the two she cleared her throat to make her presence known. Sakura immediately bowed while Usui flashed a cheeky grin, making Misaki blush. Quickly averting her gaze to the other female, Misaki smiled warmly.

"Never let grief fog your eyes again."

Understanding the meaning behind Misaki's words, Sakura widened her eyes as tears quickly welled up in them. Instantly, she was engulfed in a warm hug as Sakura continued to weep out her sorrow that had been embedded in her heart all along.

"Sometimes a good cry makes you feel light. I won't stop you today, Sakura." Misaki consoled while gently rubbing her back.

Slowly looking up to a pair of emerald eyes, Misaki mouthed a small 'thank you'. She was greeted with a wink.

'Oh would you quit blushing!' Misaki mentally kicked herself.

Gently releasing herself from the embrace Sakura chirped, "Let us begin!"

Misaki nodded while Usui yawned.

The females quickly engaged themselves in flower picking while Usui took his sweet time to observe a certain raven haired maiden in a royal robe who knew no difference between herself and those beneath her.

'Misaki…' Usui sighed. '…what are you?'

"Look Sakura!" Misaki piped in. "Isn't this rose so beautif- ouch!"

She quickly drew back her hand to examine the thorn that had pierced her finger. But she couldn't tend to it for long as it was gently pulled back by a strong hand.

Carefully removing the offending item from her delicate finger, he placed it in his mouth to suck the blood that broke through her skin.

Misaki stood frozen in her spot as her mind continued to process the current occurrences while she stared at the worried eyes of the man before her.

"Be careful Princess." Usui spoke, his tone laced with seriousness.

His words brought Misaki out of her reverie. Blushing from head to toe, she quickly pulled back her hand and stuttered, "J-just what were you doing?"

The seriousness was immediately drained away from his features and his eyes were filled with the familiar playfulness.

"But Misa chan was hurt." Usui pouted.

"S-shut up!"

"Misa ch-"

"I said shut up!"

Misaki took deep breaths to calm her heart which threatened to break out of her ribs.

Before Usui could comment on her sudden 'loud' behaviour, Sakura cut in with a worried tone.

"Misaki! Shui brought over a message."

"What is it Sakura chan? Why do you look so troubled?"

"Princess, Shui overheard two guards talking that Shintani san got injured during his training sessions!"

"What?!" Misaki gasped out loud. "Take me to him right this instant."

Sakura nodded as both the females hurried towards the dojo in search for their injured friend, leaving behind the blond male staring impassively at their slowly disappearing backs, all alone…once again.

"This is getting a bit repetitive, is it not?" he thought out loud.

* * *

"Hinata!" Misaki cried out as she darted into the dojo room where she found the royal healer wrapping a bandage around Hinata's arm.

"Misaki chan!" Hinata chirped but he was rudely ignored.

"How is he now?" Misaki asked fearfully to the healer.

"He is faring well." The healer replied. "No need to fret Princess, I have bandaged it. The man should consider himself lucky that the wound is not very deep."

Misaki nodded half heartedly and signaled one of the guards to show him out.

"Can't you be a little more careful Hinata?" Misaki chided. "Just see what you have done to yourself."

"It's just a minor scratch, Misaki chan." Hinata reassured meekly.

"A minor scratch!?" Misaki repeated unbelievably. Eyeing the small patch of red stain marring the white cloth, she screamed, "You call that a minor scratch?"

"How did you get that?"

"Misaki chan, you need not worry over such trivial matters. Such a wound is nothing to an army commander."

"**How**?" she repeated firmly.

Hinata gulped. He could take a whole army any day but not an angry Misaki Ayuzawa.

"Sword" he mumbled.

A stretch of uncomfortable silence ensued.

"Well…" Hinata ventured.

Slowly rising up from her kneeling position, Misaki announced calmly, "You will be resting for the next three days and I will personally look after you.'

"That won't be nec-" Hinata was silenced by Misaki's 'you-say-one-word-and-I-am-throwing-you-into-the-moat' look.

The next few days quickly passed by with Misaki diligently looking after Hinata, rarely allowing him to move from bed and keeping a strict eye on his diet.

"Misaki chan, please." Hinata whined.

"No!" Misaki was firm.

"Just one?"

"I said no bread crusts! The healer advised you to eat only fruits."

"That's all I have been eating for the past three days. My stomach feels like a private orchard!"

A vein popped in her forehead. His constant whining was starting to get on her nerves.

"Mi-"

"One more complaint from you and I will personally see that your supply for bread crusts is stopped for life."

Hinata was left stoned while Misaki sighed in defeat.

'Perhaps that came out harsher than I had wanted,' she thought guiltily.

Massaging her temples to rid herself from the slowly building headache, Misaki mumbled, "I am sorry. You should rest now."

Softly closing the door behind her, she headed for her chamber.

'I need to lie down too.'

Lost in her thought and completely engulfed in exhaustion, Misaki did not notice the other presence that was waiting patiently in the balcony for the real occupant of the room.

"So you are finally here" he commented without even paying her a look.

It was then when Misaki finally laid her eyes on the blond male who was gazing calmly at the giant white orb, standing on her balcony as his ivory skin shimmered under the moonlight, giving off a divine look.

'So beautiful…' Misaki mused.

Vigorously shaking her head to rid herself of any obscene thoughts, she said accusingly, "What are you doing here Usui?"

The said male smiled. "The moon is looking beautiful tonight, isn't it Princess?"

"Y-yes. Well I am pretty sure you were not waiting to tell me about the weather."

A moment of silence followed.

"Usu-"

"Seventy two hours and forty five seconds."

"Huh?" Misaki was completely lost. 'Now what is this idiot saying? I really need to hit the sac,' she groaned mentally.

Slowly turning to fully face the confused female, Usui gazed at her deep amber eyes.

"For seventy two hours and forty five seconds," he repeated. "…you have been avoiding me."

His words caught Misaki off guard as she suddenly took a step back.

"Wh-what? I have been looking after Hinata. He had been badly inju-"

"It was a minor cut and the wound wasn't very deep either, the healer said so himself. You are overreacting." Usui cut her off as he took a step forward.

Never once did his eyes leave those deep amber orbs.

"Y-you don't know anything." Misaki stuttered. "And I wasn't overreacting. Hinata was hurt and I, being his friend, had to look after him." She defended herself meekly as she took another step back but soon found her back pinned against the wall.

Taking another step forward, Usui asked steadily, "Why does my injury…my pain never leave you running and worried unlike his?"

"What are you talking about?" Misaki whispered and tried to sneak past him only to be blocked by Usui's arm. She tried sneaking out from the other side…but to no avail.

'Oh no I am cornered,' her mind screamed.

"Is it because I am your _slave_ and not a friend?"

"No…" Misaki breathed.

"Does my pain stir no emotions in your heart?"

"Stop it Usui. You are being strange."

Misaki shuddered under his intense gaze.

Slowly lowering his mouth to her ear Usui whispered, "I can be very _possessive_ as well."

Misaki widened her eyes and watched him slowly step away from her and walk out of the room, softly shutting the door behind him.

After standing there for another five minutes in the exact same position, did her mind finally comprehend with the words that came out of his mouth.

_I can be very possessive as well._

**Well that will be all for now. I want to thank every single one of you who reviewed. You guys are the best! ^_^**

**Please let me know what you think about this chapter…as every single comment counts!**

**Until next time…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : I do not own KWMS.**

"Ah! This is what I call a paradise." He slurred as he placed his mug of beer on the table with a loud thump. "Execute rebels and law breakers, get showered with gold coins and quench my thirst in the tavern...Aren't I doing the society a favor? Ridding it off the rascals. Bless my selfless soul."  
"Well, aren't you cocky as ever Shinzo?"  
The said male turned his head to acknowledge the voice that interrupted his musings. Rubbing his eyes to adjust his blurred vision, Shinzo gazed intently at the approaching figure that seemed to address him with such familiarity.  
"Now don't tell me, you can't remember me?"  
The oversized male scratched his greasy hair in response. Taking another sip of his beer, he burped before slurring, "Quit pestering me, fella... Let me enjoy in peace." His voice died down, his eyelids becoming heavy with every word.  
"Ah I see that you have forgotten the reason behind your...pleasure." The voice bit out.  
Post his comment, Shinzo's head sprung up in reflex, all his senses bombarding his head at the same time.  
"You don't mean?"  
"Yes. It's good to see you back to your senses."  
"What does he want from me this time? Last time, I was following his orders but then-"  
The other figure raised his hand to cut him off. "I have no need for such insignificant details."  
Shinzo gulped nervously.  
"Tell me where is _he_?"  
"I...I have no clue." Shinzo stuttered.  
The sound of metal clinging echoed through the room and Shinzo soon found a sword dangling close to his neck.  
'Too close...' his mind screamed as his eyes worriedly glanced at the shiny object that threatened to rid his shoulders off his head.

"Try again." The voice hissed.

The sinister glint in his eyes made the hairs on Shinzo's neck stand on end while his brain reeled to come up with a safer reply…alas the alcohol was doing him no good.

"Sold away…" he mumbled.

The impression that the other person wanted more details became more evident when the sword was pressed further close to his neck, breaking the skin slightly as a stream of blood rolled down its blade.

"He was bought by a woman." Shinzo squeaked and squirmed as his gaze darkened.

"Who is that woman?" The figure sneered.

"I don't know. She didn't seem to be an aristocrat. Her clothing was plain and her appearance didn't radiate royalty. I would say she would be nothing more than a commoner."

Satisfied with the information, he slowly drew his sword back and sheathed it.

"Can you identify her if she comes before your eyes?"

"Yes!" Shinzo croaked and rubbed his neck to ease the pain that was coursing through.

"Very well…" the figure hummed. "Consider your life spared."

Shinzo breathed a sigh of relief as he watched the other person slowly retreat.

"Man that was a close call…but nothing I couldn't handle," he silently huffed.

Before he could raise his mug for another sip, he found a hand resting on his shoulder.

"What the-" Shinzo was silenced when his eyes met the familiar ones of his 'predator'.

"You are coming with me."

"**Eh**?"

Dragging the drunken man by his collar, the subaltern strode out of the tavern whispering, "You have the gratitude of the Lord."

* * *

'Just what was I thinking?'  
Running his fingers through his blond bangs, Usui sighed frustratingly.  
'I guess I wasn't in my right mind. She is a princess...a royal figure. What are you? A filthy slave who is blamed for merely existing.' he chided himself.  
'You know that's not the truth,' a voice in his head replied. 'You are nobody of lesser stature...if not higher,' it defended.  
Usui hung his head, his bangs covering by eyes.  
Letting out a small bitter laugh, he pondered.  
'Look at me, giving myself false hope. Love, passion, why do we get caught up by such troublesome feelings? The mind couldn't ever get things straight, and you lose control to know what is sensible. Deep down, it's all so vexing...What are you doing to me, princess?'  
Sighing silently to himself, Usui continued to breeze through the corridor when the sound of heels clicking against the marbled floor reached his ears.

'I am being followed.'

Coming to a sudden stop, he slowly turned his head. He wasn't surprised when his eyes found no one behind him.

Closing his eyes to hide the frustration that reflected in them and masking his face with the usual impassiveness, Usui fully turned around and said, "You can show yourself now."

"Oh you caught me," Suzuna giggled and came out from behind the pillar. "How observant of you."

Usui remained silent as his face revealed utmost boredom.

After receiving no response from the man Suzuna walked gracefully towards him swaying her hips with each step and traced the side of his face with a slender finger.

"Angry young man?" she asked seductively. "Just the type I like."

Waiting patiently for the female to come straight to the business, Usui remained mum while his eyes reflected the irritation that was slowly building up in his mind.

Taking his silence as a positive signal, Suzuna smirked proudly.

"I knew no man can resist my charm," she began. "What say, how about a change of masters?" Suzuna cooed, batting her eyelashes and pouting her lips. "A hunk like you deserves better than a flat chested, butt- ugly, emotionally distressed lost cause."

"Are you done with your little gimmick? I would like to retire for the night." Usui said smoothly before gently grazing past her.

He really needed to control himself before her words could further instigate him from doing anything remorseful.

Shocked by the rejection, Suzuna stood there rooted to her spot for a moment with mouth agape. As humiliation drew on her, Suzuna's face reddened up as she quickly hurled at him and pulled him by the collar.

"Did…did you just turn me down?"

Easily releasing himself from her tight grip, Usui smirked before replying, "_How observant of you_."

Satisfied with the reaction he received, Usui once again started to walk away from her ridiculous presence when the sound of Suzuna's muffled laughter invaded his ears.

"You love her, don't you?"

Emerald eyes widened while her words stopped him dead on his tracks. Quickly turning around, he was met with the sight of an amused female and a gentle smile plastered on her face.

"Now don't you deny it." Suzuna teased as she lightly nudged him in his ribs. Her eyes softened as she continued, "I have seen the way you look at her…the innocent mischief that lights your eyes when you tease her, the longing gaze when she is not in your range of sight, the jealousy that shades your orbs when she speaks to other men, the raging fires that blazes your eyes when someone hurts her. If this is not love then how else can you explain such reactions?"

"I merely care for her because she saved my life from something…uneventful." Usui defended. "I owe her my life."

"Oh is that so?" Suzuna blinked as she feigned to be in deep thought. "It seems like denial is in the air. But you hurt her…you will regret ever meeting me."

Confused by her sudden change of attitude, Usui retorted back, "You sound quite worried for a sister who possesses such 'noble' thoughts for her sibling."

"Don't get me wrong, mister." Suzuna smiled. "I was merely testing your loyalty toward my sister. Misaki may find me as one of those pompous rich princesses who can turn the world upside down if not given a solitaire everyday but let me tell you I care deeply for my sister. Well, it's a different story that I don't let it show much."

"Do I see a halo on your head now?" Usui teased.

"Better hide it before Misaki gets her eyes on it and changes her impression toward me." Suzuna replied smiling.

"But I have to give you that much, princess…you have got a colorful vocabulary. You looked very natural back there. Your stunt had me fazed for a while."

"Well it wasn't all a lie…" Suzuna defended. "…definitely not the part where you are a handsome angry young man. I would not complain much if you choose me over my worthless sister," she joked.

"I must admit that your offer is quite tempting, princess." Usui played along.

Unbeknownst to the both of them, the corridor was also occupied by a third presence who had decided to join later and eavesdrop.

Deciding to stop invading their privacy, the figure carefully sneaked out from its hiding spot and retreated to its chamber…all along radiating a gloomy aura.

* * *

Plopping down on the bed, she sniffled and brushed the single tear roll that broke out.

_You are a handsome angry young man. I would not complain much if you choose me over my worthless sister._

_I must admit that your offer is quite tempting, princess._

"Is this what you truly want, Usui?" Misaki whispered. "If so, then I will not hold you back." Her voice faded out and she cried herself to sleep that night, dreaming about a certain blond male with striking emerald eyes.

**Misunderstandings, misunderstandings… **

**Is Misaki really going to let him go?**

**What will Usui do?**

**What's the case with Shinzo and the Lord?**

**Find out in the next chapter. Review please.**

**Until then… Ja ne.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS.**

Streaks of sunlight poured in through the glass window, illuminating the ostentatious room and waking a raven haired maiden from her slumber. Yawning and stretching, the female rose elegantly to a sitting position as she stared out to admire the beautiful scenery which greeted her eyes.

"Such a lovely weather," Misaki smiled. "A perfect day to sneak out of the castle and take a look around," she giggled.

"I wonder whether Honoka will be free to accompany me," she wondered. "If not, then I am going to drag Us-"

Amber eyes widened when the little incident from previous night replayed in her head, piercing her heart with hundreds of knives.

With the gleam now lost from her face, a mist of sorrow fogged her eyes. Her shoulders sagged and she pulled her knees close to her chest. Slowly resting her head on them, Misaki sniffled and mumbled, "Stupid heart… stupid pain… stupid Usui. I knew it…men are hollow creatures...drawing towards beauty and charm like a moth to flame."

A long stretch of silence ensued with the tranquility occasionally perturbed by the chirping of the birds who sung jovially, oblivious to the desolation that engulfed its sole audience.

"_Egocentric_." A soft voice fell on her ears, bringing her out of her sullen state.

Misaki's head snapped up in alarm as her eyes searched for the source of the voice.

"Who is it?" she asked out loud when her eyes found no one.

"_Self- centered_." It continued.

"Who is it?" she repeated impatiently. "Show yourself."

"_Selfish_."

"Stop it." Misaki cried, squeezing her eyes shut and covering her ears to prevent the voice from further affronting her.

"_You have to do better than that to shut me out._" The voice spoke softly, a hint of amusement lacing its tone.

Misaki slowly opened her eyes only to come face to face with…herself.

"What?" Misaki gasped. "Wh-who are you?"

"_I am you…your mind._"

"Wh-"

"_How can you be so selfish, Misaki?_"

"I am being selfish?" Misaki asked disbelievingly.

"_Cursing him for following his heart will do you no good. You want to hold onto the man even if his happiness lies somewhere else. Is this not being selfish?_"

Misaki opened her mouth to defend but was beaten to it.

"_Can you give him what he desires?_"

Misaki choked as realization hit her hard. She could never give him what he wanted…what they all want. Never.

"N-no," she admitted meekly.

Her other self smiled knowingly and continued, "_So rise up and accept the reality…accept that you can never rival the pulchritude of Suzuna. Usui will be more satisfied if he ends up with her._"

Misaki puffed up her cheeks as angry tears welled up in her eyes.

"_Jealousy will get you nowhere."_

"I am not jealous!" Misaki denied the charge firmly.

Her other self smirked and replied wisely, "_I am you. Lying to me is same as lying to yourself."_

Before she could throw a comment, Misaki found herself all alone in the room. Her shoulders sagged in defeat and she sighed.

"I guess you are right," she spoke to no one particular. "I should not hold him back…I should let him go."

* * *

"I am sorry." Shinzo squeaked as the hold on his neck tightened.

"This was the fiftieth woman you rejected." The subaltern sneered as he lifted him further up the ground.

The color started to drain from Shinzo's face as white spots became visible before his eyes. He badly needed some air.

"Ke-Kenichi-sama," he choked. "I-I am t-the only one who can id-identify h-her."

Realization drew on him as the afore-mentioned subaltern released his grip, allowing the man to drop on his rear on the ground with a thud.

"My patience is wearing thin," Kenichi screamed. "The Lord does not prefer tardiness."

"How am I at fault if you are incapacitated of finding that particular woman?" Shinzo wheezed unknowingly and widened his eyes when he realized that he had further narrowed his chances of survival.

'Oh no! I really pushed his buttons this time,' his mind screamed.

His doubt was confirmed when he was met with the exasperated eyes of a ruthless subaltern.

'May my soul find peace in the afterlife,' Shinzo mentally shuddered.

* * *

"Y-you really didn't have to come with me," Misaki stuttered as she stole another glance of her companion.

"Misa-chan," Usui chirped. "I am perfectly aware of that fact after being told so for the tenth time."

'But still you had to come with me,' Misaki silently complained. 'Honoka just had to run an errand for father today.'

Ever since their small 'conversation' in Misaki's room, she had been keeping her distance from Usui but after getting to know about his 'deepest intention', Misaki even struggled to initiate a decent conversation with him.

Unknown to her, this didn't go unnoticed by the blond male.

Her troubled face, the sorrow etched in her usual bright eyes, her awkwardness, her stealing glances of him when she thought he wasn't looking all gave her away.

'What's bothering you, Misaki?' Usui pondered. 'Is it because of my rash behaviour that day?'

He mentally smacked himself for acting so irrationally. He could see the deep rift that had formed between them…he could see her slipping away from his hands and Usui refused to let her go.

The two, after carefully sneaking out from the palace, continued to amble through the forest that environed the castle. Usui learned that this was a proclivity of Misaki whenever she wanted to enfree herself from the circumscription of royalty…and he wasn't surprised.

The taciturnity was starting to get on his nerves but Usui refused to let it show on his and maintained his impassive masquerade.

'He looks so uncomfortable,' Misaki mused sadly as she eyed his stoic façade. 'I really shouldn't have brought him with me.'

"Ano," she whispered to get his attention. She didn't need to wait long as his emerald eyes immediately focused on her form.

His intent gaze caught her off guard as a pink color adorned her cheeks.

Taking a deep breath, Misaki continued confidently, "I hope you are aware of the fact that you are free to take your own decisions."

Usui remained silent as he waited for Misaki to put her point.

Misaki sighed indignantly after receiving no response. "Even if it's about your…ownership."

She searched his face for any sort of reaction but all she received was a rise of an eyebrow.

A vein popped in her forehead at his lack of response and she clenched her fists in irritation.

"This was your cue to say something, idiot!" Misaki said, gritting her teeth.

How did he get on her nerves even without saying anything was really beyond her.

Usui continued to stare at Misaki who now shut her eyes to calm her rapidly beating heart.

'Why am I so nervous?' she asked herself.

"Are you going to say anything or wh-" Misaki was cut off by the deep voice of the male who stood before her. "What is this about?"

'Do I need to spell it out to him now? Stupid Usui!' she screamed in her mind.

"I will not stop you if you decide to …_serve_ someone else," Misaki replied softly as she looked away from his face.

Usui gently cupped her cheek and slowly turned her face to look into those deep amber orbs which inadvertently perturbed his mind day and night.

"Do you want to get rid of me?" he asked seriously.

Misaki's heart skipped a beat at the seriousness in his eyes but she roughly pushed his hand away from her face to sustain her irked façade.

"Do not twist my words," Misaki said venomously. "I give you permission to resign if this is the reason you are holding back," she said half heartedly but her eyes betrayed her as tears slowly welled up in them.

"No."

'F-fine, you are dismi- wait no?" Misaki squeaked.

"No," Usui repeated firmly as he pinned Misaki to a nearby tree. "Why are trying to get rid of me?"

"Let me go," Misaki mumbled as she tried to sneak out but Usui used his arms to prevent her escape.

"If that is the case, then let me inform you princess, no matter what you do…what you say can make me leave your side…not now…not ever." Usui whispered in her ear, making her shiver involuntarily.

"I will never give you what you desire," Misaki said weakly.

"And what is that I desire, princess?" Usui asked seductively.

Misaki's breath hitched in her throat as he started to lower his face to her level.

She widened her eyes as her mind screamed in alarm. 'Is…is he going to k-kiss me?' Amber eyes widened.

Usui hovered his lips over hers while Misaki could feel his warm breath on her face.

Her knees buckled in anticipation and just when Usui was going to close the distance between them, a voice interrupted them out of the blue.

"She is the one!"

**Muahahaha, ain't I an evil soul? :P **

**Stay tuned to find out what follows.**

**Review ne, minna.**

**Ja ne.**


	14. Chapter 14

***Dodging all the vegetable projectiles***

**Such animosity coming from my lovely readers?! I am hurt! I should just go and die.. T-T**

**Naaah I know you wouldn't want that… you guys just love me too much. Lol! XD**

**Just to make up for my last 'gimmick', I have a small surprise for you in this chapter. Don't worry! You won't hate it…well I hope so. *fingers crossed***

**Anyways, on with the story…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS.**

"She is the one!"

Shinzo's voice invaded their ears, pulling Usui away from the maiden and making him face to the source of this offending interruption. His eyes narrowed in annoyance as he scanned the man.

"You," Usui said calmly as he took in the appearance of the person who had tried to slaughter him a few days ago.

But his acknowledgement went unnoticed by the other man who was preoccupied in gazing intently at Misaki.

Misaki shifted uncomfortably under his scrutinizing gaze but she would rather be damned before she let it show on her face.

Before she could open her mouth to say something, Misaki found herself in Shinzo's appalling embrace.

"**Eh?!**"

"Finally I have found you! Never have I searched for a woman so badly. Now my heart can be at ease. I will live!" Shinzo exclaimed ecstatically, as tears of joy rolled down his cheeks.

Misunderstanding his words, Misaki paled in his arms and stood rooted to her spot.

'T-this can't be happening…' she mentally sobbed.

"Since I have found you now-"

Shinzo was cut off as he found himself hurled towards the opposite tree…not too gently.

"Do that again and you won't live to tell," Usui sneered, taking a protective stance before the frozen female.

"We meet again."

A figure popped out from behind the tree and brushed past an unconscious Shinzo who still bore the disturbing grin on his face.

"Kenichi," Usui spoke calmly although shock was evident in his eyes. The shock was quickly turned into an unreadable expression before he continued in the same tone, "What brings you here?"

"He requests your presence," was Kenichi's curt reply.

Usui smirked at his choice of words. "I know him better than that."

The subaltern sighed impatiently at his stubbornness. Each second was expensive for him...his life. His lord was not one of the most patient souls in the world.

"You mustn't keep him waiting if you know what is good for you."

Usui stared blankly at him and let out a big yawn.

Kenichi's face reddened in anger as he barked, "Don't you yawn at me!"

"Can't help it. Misa chan kept me awake the whole night." Usui replied nonchalantly.

His words brought the said female out of her mild stupor, who now stuttered out indignantly, "W-what? Don't use such double meaning words!"

Usui snickered inwardly as he eyed her flushed face but it was then when Kenichi's eyes fell on the said female.

"Ayuzawa Misaki?" Kenichi gawked. "Princess of Seika Estates!"

Then turning toward Usui, he asked, "What are you doing with her?"

The playfulness immediately washed away from his face as a mask of impassiveness marred his features.

When Kenichi was met with the new look, everything fell into place in his head.

"She has bought you, hasn't she? You have been enslaved by her!"

Misaki flinched at his accusation as everything from that day replayed before her eyes.

She mentally shuddered as she recalled the demonic whip and that inhumane 'punishment'. Roughly pushing away those disturbing images, she tried to focus on what was currently happening before her.

"You couldn't have chosen anyone better," Kenichi commented.

His words confused Misaki but what troubled her more was the fearful look in Usui's eyes.

'Is he _scared_?' Misaki pondered. 'But why?'

Usui remained silent while Kenichi took a few cautious steps towards him.

With a stern face he whispered, "You wouldn't want her to know now, would you? Her heart seems to be quite delicate. Will she be able to take it?"

Usui clenched his fists to restrain himself from decapitating Kenichi with his bare hands.

"Keep her out of this," he seethed, acid dripping with every word.

Meanwhile, Misaki strained her ears to pick up their words but to no avail. But her blood ran cold when she eyes the fearsome look on Usui's face.

Never had she seen him so expressive …so serious…so scary.

'What are they talking about?'

She was getting impatient by the minute. Being overly curious was always one of her innate traits.

Kenichi took a small step back with a smirk etched on his face. He rejoiced inwardly as he knew he had hit the target.

"The ball is in your court now," he remarked lazily. "Decide what is best for you…or should I say… for _her_?"

No more words were then exchanged as Kenichi scanned Usui's troubled face. With a small huff, he turned around before stopping before the unconscious male only to wake him to his senses with a hard kick in the ribs.

"We leave now," Kenichi announced before disappearing into the woods with a coughing follower on his heels.

Misaki silently watched the duo make their exit before approaching the blond male worriedly.

Meanwhile, millions of thoughts were reeling in Usui's mind; his heart slashed in half. One wanted to reach out to the girl in question while the other half restrained those urges.

"What's wrong Usui?" Misaki's panicked voice invaded his ears.

Slowly opening his eyes, he focused them on her face. She was worried…worried for him.

"Are you alright?" she continued.

Usui remained silent as he continued to stare at her. He wouldn't…no couldn't see her broken. The amber orbs which now radiated waves of concern for him would then shower him with rays of hatred…loath…obnoxiousness.

'**No!**' his mind roared. He wouldn't let her hate him. Never. She would never learn about the truth…the truth that might take her miles away from him.

"What was he sa-"

"I believe we have some unfinished business to resolve." Usui cut her off.

"W-what do yo-"

Misaki's words died in her mouth as warm lips captured her soft ones. Her eyes widened in shock as she gasped. Taking this as his chance, Usui sneaked his tongue in and began to explore her mouth. Misaki could feel her heart break out of her ribs when Usui deepened the kiss. Finally, she gave into the giddy unknown feeling that had built up in her stomach and responded earnestly. Their mouths moved in rhythm with each other as the two temporarily blocked out the outside world from ruining this blissful moment.

Meanwhile, something else was running through Usui's mind. A warm soothing feeling filled his heart and soul while he lost himself in the sweetness of the female in his arms.

He felt complete…he was determined…he had made his decision.

**Soooo, what say? Happy now? Aren't I such a doll? Lol!**

**Anyways, please review and let me know what you think about this chapter.**

**Until next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you everyone who reviewed. I am glad that all of you appreciate my work.**

**I am trying to include some twist and turns in the story to make things more exciting. I hope you will like them. Anyways, the story needs to unfold sooner or later…no point in dragging things unnecessarily, right? **

**I should stop with my rant and let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS.**

Misaki stared out of her balcony as a gentle breeze blew; the wind teased her hair as it played with her raven tresses. Even though her face showed no expression, her eyes told an entirely different story. They reflected a myriad of expressions- confusion, worry, sorrow, affection…longing.

A week had passed since they 'stumbled' upon Kenichi in the woods. His sudden appearance had a major impact in Misaki's life. Since then Usui started to remain distant from her. Long gone was his playfulness, him teasing her and her shouting out something unintelligent in response. A cold façade always masked his face and he radiated an uncharacteristic aura of solemnity whenever Misaki was around. This didn't go unnoticed by the said female. With every passing day, she could see Usui losing himself in an abyss of solitude and much to her surprise, his sudden change in attitude didn't sit well with Misaki.

Over the past few days, unbeknownst to both of them, the two had come quite close to each other. What sort of relationship they had was still a mystery to her, which yet needed to be unraveled. Was it friendship…or something deeper?

Misaki shook her head to quickly disperse the thought.

'Perhaps it's just all in my head,' she tried to reason with herself. She immediately grunted at her ignorance.

What bothered him so much? Was it something that Kenichi had said? Did he do this to Usui? But what could have had such an impact on him that resulted in such a rift between those two?

Hundreds of questions bombarded her mind but she received answers to none. She groaned in frustration, as she rubbed her temples to ease the headache that was quickly building up. Yes, she wanted answers but Misaki refused to confront Usui and demand them from him. She didn't want to probe and hence decided to give him space...time for him to trust her, for him to confide in her.

'Does he not trust me?' she sighed in exasperation. 'Why can't he just come up to me if something is troubling him? Why does he want to face everything on his own?'

Silence greeted her. Not even her mind replied with plausible reasons.

"I want the old Usui back."

Amber eyes widened as soon as those words left her mouth. Suddenly the scene of the kiss they shared replayed before her eyes.

A red hue reflexively tinted her cheeks as she began to feel the familiar butterflies in her stomach every time she thought about the 'gesture'.

Slowly Misaki raised her hand and touched her lips.

"It was my first kiss…and he stole it. But why don't I feel anger? On the contrary, why does my heart skip a beat every time I come across him? Why does my chest tighten each time he acts indifferently?"

Her words swayed at the end and her voice cracked. Bringing a dainty finger up to trace her cheek, she stroked the tear roll and stared at the offending drop.

"What are you doing to me…Usui Takumi?"

As she recalled the past events, Misaki let out a small sigh. It was a big move from her side. She had been planning to do this all along…but why was she hurting so much now?

"_Princess," Usui said in a monotone voice to get the attention of Misaki who was talking to Kei, a spokesperson in King Ayuzawa's court. He was in charge of the legal and political aspects of the land and an entrusted man of her father._

"_You may leave now. Remember that the king does not need to be enlightened on this matter," Misaki said sternly._

_Kei nodded and handed her a scroll before politely excusing himself._

_Usui chuckled inwardly at Misaki's attempt to radiate an aura of authority. For all she knew, he could see right through her. Then he eyed the scroll in her hands. It seemed like a legal document but he let it slide for the moment. He had his own matters to worry about._

_Now, the two of them stood in the corridor as an awkward silence stretched. _

_Usui continued to maintain his stoic façade while Misaki inwardly cringed at his cold attitude._

"_Usui-" _

"_May I be excused for a few days?" Usui asked sharply. _

_Misaki's face faltered for a second before she composed herself again. _

"_May I know why?"_

_Usui's silence answered her immediately._

"_I-it is fine if y-you don't wish to answer. I guess I was probing," Misaki forced a smile._

_Taking a deep breath, she held out the scroll for him to take._

_Usui eyed it and then at her questionably._

"_What is this?"_

"_Why don't you take a look yourself?"_

_Usui sighed impatiently. "Princess, I am in a hurry. Please may I be excused for I have…a few errands to run?"_

_Tears threatened to leak out of Misaki's eyes. It was taking all her will power to maintain the indifferent act. She gripped the scroll tighter as her hand had now begun to shake._

"_I am sure after reading through this, you wouldn't need my permission," she replied solemnly._

_Doing as he was told, Usui quickly took the scroll from her hand and unrolled it. Carefully scanning over the words scripted on it, he slowly raised his head with an unreadable expression to look at Misaki who had been gazing at him all along, as if waiting for his reaction._

_A look of disappointment marred her features when she didn't receive the reaction she was expecting. _

'_He seems…discontent?' Misaki pondered. 'B-but why? Doesn't he want this?'_

_When Usui didn't say a word for a while, Misaki decided to break the silence by voicing her doubt._

"_Aren't you happy? I thought you wanted to be free from this curse all your life!? Now you are finally a free man, Usui…free from enslavement!"_

_Like Misaki had promised, she had finally been able to remove the tag 'slave' from Usui's forehead. Although it was mainly Kei who had played the chords and managed to get the King's stamp as an authorization by sneaking in the releasing document in a pile of other legal papers which also required his confirmation, but it was Misaki who had come up with the plan. How she managed to coax Kei into doing so was an entirely different story. And all her efforts paid off as Usui stood there with the 'authorized' scroll that screamed out his freedom, clutched tightly in his hold. But each time she eyed the grim look on his face, she couldn't help but feel disappointed...perhaps doubtful on whether she truly succeeded in her mission or not._

_Suddenly, Usui took a step towards her but came to a sudden halt as if he remembered something. On the other hand, Misaki's heart skipped a beat in anticipation only to experience unfathomable disappointment when she saw him turning back._

_Her eyes widened as realization dawned on her._

'_Is-is he leaving?'_

"_I guess you are leaving," she said weakly and let out a small bitter laugh._

_Usui stopped in his steps but never did he turn to face her._

_Realizing her slight slip, Misaki quickly tried to smoothen it up. "I mean why wont you. You surely do have a home to return to, right?"_

"_Thank you Princess…for everything," Usui replied curtly with his back turned before going on his way._

_Misaki silently sobbed as she whispered to herself, "Will you come back Takumi?"_

_Unbeknownst to her, the wind carried her message successfully to the ears of the said man._

_Misaki quietly watched the retreating back of the man who always used to bring out a completely side of her…who turned her world upside her…who stirred up so many emotions in her heart._

It had been five days since then and Misaki never heard a word about Usui. She didn't know where he went, what he did after he left the castle premises. All she knew is that a gap had now formed in her life which could never be refilled.

* * *

**Three days ago~**

"My Lord," Kenichi croaked as he bowed before his superior. "True to my word, I have brought him at the earliest possible time." He finished his rant with a touch of pride and self satisfaction while he waited for his 'lord' to finally acknowledge his existence and shower him with praises and perhaps a promotion.

But much to his chagrin, all he got was a small nod from the lord who had been observing the other person all along and a wave of his hand which announced his time to exit.

Disbelief and disappointed flooded his features as he nodded hesitatingly before rushing out of the room.

With the 'extra' presence out of the way, Charles Walker, the Lord of the Western Lands fully paid his attention to the person who stood before him with a look of determination and _anger_.

"So we meet again," Charles spoke smoothly. His baritone voice echoed through the room. It seemed that his deep voice didn't lose its touch of superiority over the long years but little did it faze the other man who continued to stand rooted to his spot.

"What do you want from me?"

"Well, well young man. I see you haven't changed much over the years. Beating around the bush was never your forte…straight down to business," he taunted. "I have always liked that about you."

"Do you honestly believe you are going to fool me with that chirpy act, old man?" the other person smirked.

Charles narrowed his eyes in annoyance and gripped the glass of champagne he was holding tightly.

"Is that how you should talk to your grandfather, Usui Takumi?"

**I couldn't find Usui's grandfather's name anywhere so I just made one up. **

**And don't worry, I'll make sure this story doesn't become a tragedy.**

**Please review and let me know your thoughts.**

**I'll try to update sooner next time. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS.**

"Is that how you should talk to your grandfather, Usui Takumi?"

The look on Charles' eyes was enough to silence the bravest but Usui was anything but fazed.

"Grandfather?" he scoffed. "I see no grandfather of mine here."

"Learn your place young man for my patience runs thin." Charles roared.

"So you have been the same, old man. Hot headed as always," Usui commented.

"But I can see that now your arrogance knows no bounds." Charles shot back but his reply only earned him a smirk from the other male.

Deciding it was enough of exchanging pleasantries for the time being, Usui decided to stop beating around the bush and get down to the business.

"So Lord Walker," he started in a serious tone, "what made you send your man in a desperate search for me? Last time I had checked, you couldn't care less about whether I survived or rotted in a gutter."

Charles ignored the latter comment for he knew that he was on the lighter side of the bargain. If he had to get what he wanted, he had to play it coolly. Quickly taking in a deep breath, he began to narrate the lines which he had been rehearsing for the past few days.

"I have finally understood that what I had done to you, the way I had treated you was… uncalled for. You are my grandson, illegitimate or not, and should be treated as such. After realizing that, penitence is eating me from the inside and so I have decided to atone for my wrongdoings. I want you to receive the love and respect that you have always deserved. Hence, I want to declare you to be the next heir in line to the position of Lordship."

Usui's eyes widened for a fraction of a second with shock completely evident on his handsome features. After receiving no response from him for the next few minutes, Charles forced a smile and asked impatiently, "Aren't you glad?"

"I would have fallen for that act had I not known you inside out," was the answer he received. Quite not what he had expected…

Charles' smile faltered and a single brow twitched in irritation.

'To hell with playing it coolly.'

"I need an heir," was his curt reason. "Gerald has only a few days left."

Usui smirked at the irate look on his face. For a second, he almost believed his words but the past came thrashing back into his mind pulling him out of any illusion that his grandfather had displayed.

"Now, don't I feel needed?"

Charles squinted his eyes at his remark but chose to let it slide.

"Make sure you are ready by the end of next month. I will make a declaration then to the people of the kingdom."

"I beg your pardon sire but I don't remember agreeing to this little plan of yours," Usui challenged.

"You dare defy me?" Charles asked incredulously. "Any man with a right mind would jump at such an opportunity."

"Sorry for bursting your bubble old man but I have to refuse your offer. I am better off as a free man rather than being your puppet any day."

Feigning to be deep thought, Charles voiced out loud, "I wonder how I ended up giving you an impression that you had a say in this. If I remember correctly, with what information I have been provided, you should think twice before refusing me…if you wish to keep _that_ a secret."

"Is that a threat?" Usui sneered.

'Bull's-eye!' Charles mentally rejoiced. 'Now I have got you good, lad.'

"Take it as you like…and be prepared by the deadline. I don't want my heir dishonoring me before my people." Charles chirped as he slowly made his way to the door. Before closing the door behind him, he turned and piped in, "Women can be such a bother sometimes, aren't they? Can't live without them, can't live with them. How vexing!"

With that said, he gently closed the door leaving the blond male alone in the room with a furious look on his face and clenched fists.

'Curse you, Kenichi!'

* * *

"Where is your slave, Misaki?!" Sakuya Ayuzawa's voice roared through the courtroom, startling the said female along with Honoka who had decided to tag along in case the princess needed some moral support.

"I have set him free," Misaki whispered.

"What was that?"

"I have set him free, father." Misaki repeated but this time, her voice was firm and laced with new found courage.

"You what!?" he gawked. "That's preposterous! How could you have pulled through such a feat without my permission?"

Misaki gulped. She had not expected her father to be so furious over such a trivial matter.

She was brought out of her reverie by Ayuzawa's next words.

"I get it now. He has fled and you, being the overly kindhearted soul you are, have decided to cover up for him," he spat venomously. "But he won't get away that easily. I'll call in the royal guards to have them look for him. That midget will not escape even if he hides in the depths of hell-"

Misaki shuddered at his words but what he said next made her blood run cold and her heart leap out of her chest.

"-and upon digging him out from his nest, he is to be punished in the most brutal way possible. He should know better than to disobey his duties as a slave."

Waves of anger seeped into the amber depths as the thought of Usui getting brutalized crossed her mind. She would never allow that. Never. And for that, if she had to face her father's wrath then so be it.

"No."

"I beg your pardon?" King Ayuzawa asked incredulously.

"I said no," Misaki repeated firmly. "You would not lay a finger on him. He is innocent and as far as his enslavement goes, he has been set free by his rightful owner…and no law has been broken. Usui Takumi has the legal document confirming his freedom."

King Ayuzawa scoffed. "Don't play with me child. The document will not be authorized until it has the royal mark."

"That had been arranged."

Sakuya sputtered at her response. How was that possible? He never remembered authorizing such a document unless…

"You ungrateful child!" he boomed. "How dare you deceive your father…and that too for a mere slave?"

Honoka had sneaked out long ago for her weak old heart could handle only so much fear before giving out and this was not a suitable time to faint.

"Slave or not, he is a human being. He deserves to be free. He deserves to lead an honorable life where he will be referred to by his name and not by a disgraceful label," Misaki reasoned but her words fell on deaf ears.

"I see now," Ayuzawa began coldly. His tone sent a chill down Misaki's spine as she stared warily at her father whose eyes were now covered by an unreadable expression.

"-you are smitten with that filth."

Misaki gasped inaudibly as her heart skipped a beat at his accusation.

"Fath-"

"Don't try to fool me with your denial, Misaki." Sakuya cut her off with a stern look. "It is all too evident in your eyes and it would take a blind to not see it. There are many slaves in this palace. If you wanted, you could have set them free long ago but you went to such great measures only for him. Doesn't this only prove my point?" he rambled before striding away, leaving the female in a perturbed stupor.

Misaki stood rooted to the spot as she let the information sink in. Each of his words struck her like tonnes of bricks. Was all this true? Was she truly in love with Usui?

Her head felt dizzy as hundreds of questions swam through her mind. Images of a certain blond male flashed before her eyes, his smile, his teasing, the playful twinkle that always brightened his emerald depths, his concerned face whenever she was in danger.

_Like something you see, Princess?_

_Then I am going to call you Misa-chan! I reduced your name further by a syllable. I don't want Misa-chan to be weighed down by anything_.

_I swear on every fibre of my being that I will never allow any harm to reach you for as long as a single speck of life resides in me._

_If that is the case, then let me inform you princess, no matter what you do…what you say can make me leave your side…not now…not ever._

'It can't be. I cannot possibly be in love with him.'

'…right?'

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews. By the name, about Usui's grandfather's name, some of you informed me that it is Richard. I want to thank them too but I am sorry but I have to stick with the one which I made up because it will be weird if I name him something in the previous chapter and start calling him something else in the later ones. So please bear with me and the new name….And please review! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed, favorited and following my story. I am flattered. :D**

**Discalimer: I do not own KWMS.**

The humongous wooden door burst open with a loud bang, shaking the walls of the training room and startling its single occupant who soon found himself dangling by his neck with a strong hand clutched tightly around it.

Looking in those furious emerald depths, Kenichi forced down a gulp while his legs thrashed back and forth to find the ground.

"Kenichi," Usui sneered. "I had trusted you."

"L-let m-me go!" Kenichi wheezed but this only made Usui lift him higher up.

The color was quickly draining away from his pain-stricken face while his lungs screamed for air. Kenichi continued to struggle in his hold. He gasped as his hands lashed out and his nails dug deep into Usui's hand in a desperate attempt to free himself but to no avail. His attacker seemed determined. Black dots were now starting to dance before his bloodshot eyes and he no longer had the energy to fight back. His hands fell to his sides while his legs stopped their futile struggle.

Sensing the person to be slowly going limp in his clutch, Usui hurled him towards the opposite wall. Kenichi crashed against the shields those were hung on the wall and screamed out in pain as the spikes dug into his flesh.

"Curse you!" he spat venomously at Usui who warily eyed him as he adjusted himself into a less painful position.

"What did you tell him?" Usui inquired hotly.

"Everything!" Kenichi croaked.

Usui narrowed his eyes in displeasure as he followed Kenichi's every movement.

"- and I have no regrets," he finished while wobbly standing on his feet.

"An enemy in the disguise of a friend is ten times worse. How foolish of me to have forgotten such a simple yet an important lesson...?"

Kenichi scoffed at Usui's epiphany and wrinkled his nose in disgust as he eyed the person up and down. "A bloody piece of filth is what you have always been! Had not been for Prince Gerald's illness, you would have still been busy satisfying someone's needs. But alas for me, your lucky stars are shining brightly now and soon you will waltz your way to the crown!"

"You seem displeased," Usui taunted.

"You bet in seven hells I am!" Kenichi retorted hotly and winced when the pain shot up his spine. "Why did it have to be you…a measly illegitimate son of Princess Patricia? She had tainted the royal blood as it is when she birthed the son of her butler and now the Lord is pushing the Western Lands toward its downfall by handing the crown down to you! Preposterous!"

"I could care less about the throne. Power and position had never been in my list of priorities."

"That is what irks me more, you mongrel! After all those years of my loyalty to the Lord, what do I get in return? Why did he choose you over me?" he spat with a tone laced in malice and his eyes sparkled with envy.

Usui's eyes widened as realization hit him hard. "You desired the crown?" he asked incredulously.

"Desired?" Kenichi scoffed. "It would have been a desire, my 'friend', if I wished for something that was not rightfully mine," he mocked. "With Gerald out of the way, only I am the rightful heir to this throne! All those years of boot licking paid off for nothing at the end."

But his musings fell on deaf ears as Usui's mind then floated two years back when his life turned upside down in that one cursed night.

_~ Two years back ~_

_The hard drops of rain fell on his bruised skin as a blond male, no older than eighteen, raced through the woods. He winced every time the spikes of the bushes scratched his wounds and his swollen feet tripped over the tree roots. Like every other night, Usui was beaten up by his 'master' over trivial matters but this time his wounds ran deep. This time his wounds bruised his heart…his soul, as in that very night he had learnt the secret of his lineage._

"_**You are a disgrace to the Walkers!"**_

"_**Patricia should have killed you while you were in her womb."**_

"_**The royal blood had been tainted the day you were born."**_

"_**Midget!"**_

"_**Filth!"**_

"_**You should have never been born."**_

_The insults, the profanities still echoed in his head and after receiving his dose of beating, he did the only thing that came to his mind._

_He ran. _

_Ran from those harsh words._

_Ran from his misery._

_Ran from the reality._

… _But little did he know that he was running into another conundrum…something that would only worsen his predicament._

_His pace slowed down when he heard voices coming from a distance. _

'_I guess she has finally noted my absence and has sent the royal guards to search for me,' Usui mused and turned around to run away from his 'searchers' when a loud scream echoed through the vicinity, making his feet come to a sudden halt. With his pain now long forgotten, he cautiously made his way to the source of the commotion with intense curiosity and the sight that greeted finally his eyes made his blood run cold._

"_Queen Saya!" Usui cried out as he rushed to the side of the female who was sprawled out with a dagger protruding from her stomach. A single trail of blood streamed down from the corner of her mouth as the rain continued to wash away the blood that oozed out from her wound._

"_Queen Saya, who has done this to you?" he enquired hurriedly as his brain rummaged to come up with a way to help the queen out of her misery. _

_Eyeing the offending item that was the cause of her pain, Usui spontaneously pulled the dagger out with all his force which made her let out another pain stricken cry._

"_S-save her please…"_

"_What?"_

_But his question remained unanswered as the queen coughed out more blood before losing herself to an eternal slumber._

_Yes. She was gone. The Queen of the Seika Estates lay motionless before his very eyes while her final words still rang in his ears._

'_Save her, she had said…but save who?'_

"_Usui!"_

_Usui snapped out of his stupor when he found himself staring at Kenichi's fearful face._

"_What have you done!?" he asked incredulously._

_Kenichi's question caught him off guard but following his line of sight, Usui let out an audible gasp. _

_Queen Saya had been stabbed…and the dagger was in his hand._

"_No! You have got it all wrong! I only pulled it out," Usui quickly defended himself but the disbelieving look on Kenichi's face told him that all his attempts were futile._

_Within a glimpse of an eye, the expression on Kenichi's face took a complete U turn and he let out a small reassuring smile._

"_I believe you, my friend."_

_Kenichi Yamanda, a subaltern in Lord Charles Walker's court, was the sole person in the palace who Usui could call a friend. Having grown up together, they developed a strong bond of friendship and both supported each other through thick and thin. _

"_You do?" Usui asked as his heart raced with new found hope._

_Their conversation was cut short when three soldiers rushed in and gasped at the sight._

_Eyeing the dagger in his hand, they immediately raised their swords at Usui. _

"_Lower your swords at once!" Kenichi ordered as he slowly made his way to the younger blond male who stood frozen in his place._

_In a swift motion, he snatched the dagger from Usui and threw it away at a distance._

_Facing the soldiers, he continued, "Inform the King of Seika Estates right away that the queen has met with a rather unfortunate accident and is no longer among us."_

"_But it wasn't an accident," one of the brave ones quickly retorted. "That mongrel is the one who murdered the Queen! He should be convicted at once."_

"_**Silence!**__" Kenichi roared. "You dare defy me?"_

_The soldiers immediately cowered at his sudden outburst. Satisfied with the reaction received, Kenichi turned toward Usui and continued, "None of us have seen Usui here. When we arrived here, we only found her still body. We suspect a predator might have ambushed her. Is that understood?"_

"_H-hai!" the soldiers squeaked a response._

_Taking long strides toward the other male, Kenichi stopped at a hand's distance from him._

"_It will be our little secret," Kenichi whispered. "I promise."_

"_I appreciate that, Kenichi," Usui thanked apprehensively. "But please find out the real murderer."_

"_I will."_

"Why did you break the promise?" Usui asked curtly. He had enough of Kenichi's whining.

"To get you out of the way."

Usui's eyebrows shot up and a mist of confusion clogged his eyes.

Seeing the troubled look on his face, Kenichi let out a small bitter laugh. "Naïve as ever, are we?"

Usui remained silent and waited patiently for him to continue.

"This was not the first time I broke the promise."

"Explain yourself."

"Remember your little tour at the execution ceremony?" Kenichi teased. The only response he received was Usui's clenched jaw. Smirking, he continued, "Take a wild guess who could have told Erika."

**Dun dun dun! A part of the secret is revealed! Please let me know what you guys think about it. Okay? Waiting eagerly for your reviews…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Discalimer: I do not own KWMS.**

"Two years," Misaki whispered. "It has been two long years since you left me, mother to thrive in this world all alone."

Misaki bent down to place the orchids she had plucked from her garden on her mother's grave.

"Do you still like them, mother?" she asked as she stroked a petal with a dainty finger.

A single tear rolled down her flushed cheek as Misaki read the epitaph that was neatly etched on the headstone.

_**God's greatest gift returned to God- my mother**_

_**O, Lord I put her in thy hands**_

_**She had a kindly word for each**_

_**And she died beloved by all**_

_**She lives with us in memory**_

_**And will for evermore.**_

_**A beloved wife and mother,**_

_**Saya Ayuzawa**_

A breeze blew as the wind gently played with her raven locks. A moment of silence followed while the melodious chirping of the birds fell on deaf ears. The loud thumping of her heart could be heard while the scene where the unfortunate message was conveyed to her played before her eyes.

"_No…no! You lie!" Misaki's cries echoed through the castle halls as Honoka struggled to console the mourning female who thrashed in her arms._

"_Misaki, calm down dear."_

"_You lie! You lie! My mother can't be dead," she sobbed in her shoulder. "She can't leave me. She can't!"_

_Honoka tightly hugged the whimpering princess as she gently rocked back and forth. "I too wish it was a lie, my dear. But I am afraid, it is a rather unfortunate slap of reality," she whispered while gently stroking Misaki's hair. _

"_H-how? How did this happen?" _

_Honoka sighed sorrowfully and repeated the message that was brought to her by the messenger from the Western Lands. _

"_She was accompanying your father, the king, to a hunt but she got separated from the troop in the darkness of the thick forest. Upon the realization that the queen was no longer with them, the soldiers scurried around in search for her. The king was in no better condition either. It was quite a tedious and long search. The weather was at its worst. After a few hours, they did find her but in the state of a mere corpse…"_

_Honoka's voice cracked at the end as Misaki's breath hitched in her throat._

"_The queen had a slashed stomach. They believe that a predator might have ambushed her. Your father will be returning soon with the queen's body. Now Misaki, I want you to remain strong and not break do- Misaki?" Honoka's eyes grew wide as she realized that the princess now lay unconscious in her arms._

"_Misaki? Misaki!"_

Quickly snapping out of her thoughts, Misaki blinked to keep her tears at bay. She wouldn't cry any more. Her mother had taught her to be a strong woman and she refused to let her efforts go to waste.

"If only had you not gone to the Western Lands with father for Prince Gerald's coronation ceremony," she lamented. "If only had you not left me behind at the castle…then we would have been together today, mother."

"First you left me and now _him_. I guess I have been destined to be alone. Aren't I, mother?" she muttered to the wind.

* * *

"Ah, my boy!" Lord Richards exclaimed ecstatically. "So you have finally decided to continue our family's legacy and accept the crown."

"Family's legacy?" Usui scoffed. "It's not like you gave me much of a choice, old man."

"I am afraid your manners still need some grooming," Richards bit out spitefully. "We can not have our lord speaking so…openly now, can we?"

Usui smirked at his grandfather's irate face. Oh how much he enjoyed pushing his buttons.

"What have you in store for me, old man?"

"Your training will start from tomorrow. Have yourself prepared by the crack of dawn. I want no tardiness in my presence. Is that clear, lad?" he said in a tone laced with superiority.

"Crystal," was all Usui had to say.

"My Lord, you requested for my presence?" Kenichi squeaked as he limped into the room.

"You seem…disoriented," Lord Richards commented as he raised a single brow at the man's abused form.

Eyeing the other blond male bitterly, Kenichi replied warily, "Had a rough day at the dojo, sire."

Usui stifled a laugh at his excuse which made Kenichi narrow his bruised eyes at his direction.

"I see," the Lord said, oblivious to their silent interaction. "Are all the arrangements done?"

"Yes, my lord. The best of the lot have been called. Our young prince will be in good hands."

"Very well."

* * *

"You killed my mother!"

"No! She was injured from bef-" Usui tried to reason but his words were left unheard.

"How could you, Takumi? What had she ever done to you?"

"You don't understand. I could never think of doing it to your moth-"

"I had trusted you… I thought that you were my friend."

"No. Please listen to me." Usui tried again.

"I despise you!"

"Misaki-"

"I regret ever meeting you, Usui Takumi…I wish you were dead!"

"No Misaki! Wait! Misaki…"

"Misaki!" Usui jerked forward to grab her but his fingers touched only air. He looked around as the surroundings no longer appeared the same as it was a minute before. He was no longer in a dark room filled with a morbid atmosphere…no longer was he facing a broken Misaki…no longer was he feeling the excruciating pain of losing something important. Instead, Usui found himself on a humongous bed with a silk quilt draped over his body while he sat there, fazed, soaked to the skin in his own sweat.

"It was a dream," he heaved a sigh of relief as he clutched his rapidly beating heart.

"I can't afford to turn it into a reality."

Brushing his fingers through his blond hair, Usui stared longly out of the window and fixed his eyes on the giant white orb that dominated the night sky.

"Can you understand me, Misaki? When the time comes, will you truly trust me?"

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I was a bit preoccupied with exams and now that I am through with that phase, I ran out of ideas. Yeah, so I'll be updating as long as ideas keep striking me. I can only request you to kindly bear with me and it would be wonderful if you could shower me with ideas in your reviews. I'll be waiting eagerly for them. And don't forget to tell me how you felt about this chapter, ok?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS.**

"Harder!"

"With more force!"

"Strike at the centre!"

"Focus young man!"

Each instruction was followed with the sound of two swords clashing and the battle cry of a blond male who struggled to please his new teacher.

"Where is your moxie, young prince? Lost it in the dungeons?" Happosai teased.

Usui grunted a response before charging towards the older male with newfound fortitude.

"Ha!"

Swords clashed again while the two figures danced rhythmically, engrossed deeply in their own battle of dominance.

It had been a week since Happosai, a middle-aged samurai famous for his unrivaled fighting skills throughout the Western Lands, began training Usui to brush up his swordsmanship and skills with other weaponry upon the lord's personal request. Only a single one to one combat was all it took for the pedagogue to gauge that he was facing a rather lethal opponent; if directed properly, this single human being would be competent enough to take on a hundred in times of need. But Happosai would rather be damned before enlightening his pupil regarding his judgment. The young lad had enough arrogance as it was. And as for Usui, he had found his new friend in the form of his teacher. To Usui, he was someone who was not judgmental, someone who did not bow down before his rank, someone who brought out the best of him.

"I presume you skipped today's breakfast," Happosai piped in after managing to swing the sword from Usui's hand.

Eyeing the sword as it smoothly glided through the air, he grinned inwardly and silently celebrated his victory.

Taking advantage of Happosai's lack of attention, Usui landed a strong blow to his stomach making the older man fall on his back with a coughing fit.

"Rule number one of combat. Never take your eyes off your opponent," Usui recited and smirked triumphantly at the shocked look of his sensei. After having his little fun time, he offered the man a hand.

Regaining his composure after being defeated by his pupil for the first time, Happosai smiled proudly before taking his offered hand.

After being pulled up to his feet, he replied blatantly, "Perseverance is what, my lad, will help you along the way. Never let go of it."

"I won't sensei."

Unbeknownst to the both of them, a certain pair of eyes saw the entire scene that unfolded in the training ground.

"Seems like I had been watering the wrong plant all this while," Charles mumbled before sighing dramatically.

* * *

"He did what!?"

A scream boomed through the room shaking the pillars with its amplitude and making Kenichi take a step backwards.

"Please calm down, Prince Gerald," he tried to soothe the seething male.

"It's Lord Gerald. Know your honorifics well, servant," Gerald roared at the cowering subaltern. "Did you forget that I have been crowned to be the next lord of the Western Lands?"

"I am afraid things have changed, _Prince _Gerald," Kenichi emphasized to add more fuel to the fire. "Takumi, I apologize, Prince Takumi is the one next in line to the throne."

"That is preposterous!" Gerald boomed. "Grandfather cannot go back on his words and hand over the crown to that abomina-"

He broke out into a coughing fit before he could finish and plopped down on his bed while a maid rushed beside him to hand him his medicine. Eyeing the diseased man with disgust, Kenichi decided to push his luck.

"The lord deems that you are…unfit for the position."

Finishing the drink in a single gulp, Gerald croaked out an undignified response.

'This place is filled with misfits,' Kenichi mentally commented. 'But I won't lose the throne to a one of them.'

"I would like to have a word with grandfather. I cannot allow such injustice happen to the rightful owner of the crown."

Gerald's words brought him out from his trail of thoughts.

"Definitely sire," Kenichi replied sardonically.

* * *

"We need to leave the castle premises."

Happosai's words caught Usui by surprise which made him miss his target by an inch.

"Focus boy!" he shouted.

Taking another spear from the table, Happosai aimed it at the dummy and threw it with calculated force.

Usui watched nonchalantly as the spear pierced the target through its centre.

"This is how you do it," Happosai gloated. "You can't afford to make a single mistake at the battlefield. Otherwise, you may have to pay with your life."

"Well someone should first learn to stop distracting their students," Usui shot back.

"I was being serious," Happosai grinned cheekily.

"Why do we need to leave the castle?"

"A samurai is a human being too, you know?"

Usui raised a delicate eye brow at his words. "What's running through that head of yours, old ha-ouch!" he pouted and rubbed the sore spot of his head.

"Save that tone for your grandfather, sonny. As I was saying, a samurai is also a human being and a human being needs his recreation."

"Why do I have to tag along?"

"Consider it part of your socializing training, young man. It has come to my attention that you fail miserably in that section and as a teacher, I should do everything in my power to pull you out of your miserable state."

"Now why don't I have a good feeling about this, sensei?" Usui asked warily.

The only reply he got was a sheepish smile from the other man.

* * *

"I see that you are growing up fast, Misaki," Honoka said as she ran the comb through Misaki's silky soft tresses.

"Why is that?" Misaki asked curiously.

"You went to visit her all alone today and I don't find you in a mournful state," Honoka answered smilingly.

"Mother taught me to be strong, Honoka and I intend to abide by her teachings," Misaki said softly.

Honoka placed a comforting hand on her shoulder which Misaki took in hers eagerly.

"You remind me of her, Misaki."

"I do?" Misaki questioned innocently.

"Yes and not only because of the facial resemblances. You are like her in more ways than one. Your simplicity, honesty, innocence, strength…your worry and love for others were all once the prominent traits of your mother."

Misaki smiled sadly and gently squeezed Honoka's hand.

"The queen's demise still comes to me as a surprise," Honoka continued. "It feels like only yesterday that she asked me to look after you while she accompanies your father to the ceremony. One moment her smiling face flashes before my eyes and the next second the scene of lowering her coffin into the ground replays. What a twist of fate, isn't it?"

"Honoka, I was never allowed to watch my mother's burial for I was not too young…"Misaki reminisced. "…nor was I given the chance to watch her body for the last time."

"It was the king's strict instruction, princess," Honoka said apologetically.

"In a way, I am glad." Misaki replied. "I do not want to mar the last memories of my mother by remembering her severed state. I might have not recognized my mother."

"That would not have been a problem. She was not scarred."

Honoka's reply caught Misaki by surprise.

"What do you mean? Did not you say that my mother was ambushed by a predator?"

"Yes, she was. But the only wound we found was an injured stomach." Honoka grimaced as she recalled the queen's state.

"So the predator ran its claws through her stomach?" Misaki's voice cracked as she imagined what her mother might have gone through that night.

Honoka's eye brows furrowed as a mist of confusion clogged her eyes.

"Honoka?"

"Now that you mentioned it princess, I do not remember seeing any claw marks either."

Misaki quickly turned around to take a closer look at the other female's face.

"Then what was the wound like, Honoka?" she asked with a look of seriousness and worry.

"It was more like…more like her stomach was pierced with a rather sharp object."

"Pierced with a sharp object?" Misaki repeated.

"Yes! It appeared like she was stabbed," Honoka informed and heaved a sigh of relief upon being able to remember without much difficulty. Instantly, her eyes widened as realization dawned on her.

Honoka snapped her head up to meet the equally stunned eyes of Misaki.

"You don't mean…" Misaki ventured dreadfully.

"Please princess, we may be reading into things a lot. This can all be my imagination!"

"No! I need to confirm it myself," Misaki said stubbornly. "Who conveyed you the message of mother's death, Honoka?"

"A messenger from the Western Lands knocked on our door to relay this unfortunate message, my dear." Honoka informed.

"I need to meet this messenger, Honoka. If something else happened with my mother that cursed night then her soul is still not yet at peace. I have to find it out for myself," Misaki voice cracked before a look of determination masked her features.

"Princess-"

"Where will I find this messenger, Honoka?"

**A/N: It has come to my attention that in the previous chapter I had made a mistake with Usui's grandfather's name. It should be Charles and not Richards. I apologize for that slight slip up and request you to kindly ignore it. I will be more careful from next time. Anyways, I would like to thank those who reviewed. Some of them were highly encouraging. Please continue reading and reviewing my work. I'll be always grateful. Until next time…**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS.**

"That was a close call!"

"Indeed," Sakura agreed whole heartedly while keeping a wary eye.

Misaki heaved a sigh of relief from behind the pillar where she and her companion had been hiding to elude the palace guards.

"I can't afford to get caught."

"But princess," Sakura whispered, "is it necessary that we should sneak out of the palace at such an odd hour?"

The raven haired maiden nodded meekly as her eyes took in the darkness of the night sky. Sakura was right. Eloping from the castle at such a time without any protection was indeed a dangerous stunt but at that moment, Misaki refused to let that logic get in her way of digging out the truth.

"I am afraid so, Sakura-chan," she replied apologetically. "According to Honoka's informer, that man can only be found in the city after dusk."

Seeing her companion's face pale with fear, guilt poured into the brunette's heart. Placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, Misaki spoke softly, "I understand if you do not wish to come, Sakura- chan. It is indeed a very risky feat to pull through and I should have thought twice before agreeing to endanger your life by allowing you to accompany me."

Sakura furrowed her eye brows before giving Misaki's hand a gentle squeeze.

"You misunderstand me, princess. I may be weak, clumsy and worthless in times of combat plus I agree that right now my knees are shivering but I would rather be damned before bailing out on my only friend in her time of need. If u had not been there to support me mentally in my rough days, then perhaps I -" she stopped midway when she heard Misaki gasp. "Finding the truth is important for me too. The queen was a mother figure to me and the sight of my lifeless body lying before me haunts me till date, and you should think twice before asking me to chicken out," she threatened playfully to lighten the tense mood.

"Sakura," Misaki said admiringly before giving her a watery smile.

Giving her friend one last hug, the two gathered whatever courage they could muster before making a dash to the royal gardens.

"How are we going to go past the castle gates without getting noticed?" Sakura wheezed out after coming to a halt.

"That's when Honoka comes to save the day!"

The two whisked their heads to the source of the voice and the sight of a confident older brunette greeted her.

"Honoka!" both the girls echoed in unison.

"Hai that would be me," Honoka curtsied. "Just leave everything to me and both of you try not to get manhandled out there for my head will be at stake."

Had the situation been a little different, they would been laughing their hearts out but considering the predicament they were currently in, the girls settled to give a curt nod of reassurance.

"Your horses are waiting for you not too far away from the castle," she called out behind her.

"Do you think she can manage?" Sakura asked dubiously.

"It is Honoka we are talking about," Misaki scoffed as she watched the said female walk confidently towards the palace guards.

As she got near to the two buff males cloaked in iron suits who stood outside guarding the royal gates, her pace slowed significantly and soon she broke into a limp.

"Oh no she got hurt!" Sakura exclaimed and was about to go to her aid only to be stopped by Misaki.

"Her acting skills must have improved for her to have fooled you," she replied nonchalantly.

Clutching her chest tightly, Honoka plopped down on the ground with a groan. Her efforts did not go to waste.

"Lady Honoka!" one of the guards exclaimed as his eyes fell on the slouched female.

"Help," she coughed out as her face scrunched up in 'pain'.

Right on cue, the guards pushed the gates open to run to her aid.

"Are you alright?" one of them asked worriedly while the other pulled her up in a sitting position.

Seeing this as her golden opportunity, Honoka cautiously signaled the girls to make their way out.

They did not need to be told twice.

"Perhaps my old bones are finally giving out," she mumbled while her eyes watched the two females as their forms slowly disappeared in the mist of darkness.

'Kami-sama, I hope I did not just sign my death sentence.'

* * *

"Misaki, do you know the roads well?"

"It is not my first time sneaking out to the city, Sakura- chan. Just the timing is a tad bit different."

Misaki's reply earned her a giggle from the other female. She silently congratulated herself to be able to calm her friend. The poor girl was going through enough as it is and pulling her into this ordeal along with her wasn't helping her guilt reduce any less.

Stealing another look of the female who was galloping by her side, Misaki's heart cringed in pain as she imagined what Sakura was going through. Being someone's slave wasn't a very bright thought; living with a curse was what exactly her friend was doing but her face showed no pain, no sign of the torment that always raged in her mind, soul and body.

Slavery. Enslavement.

How the words rolled easily off one's tongue.

Slave.

A simple word bearing a dark meaning. It was a curse, a sign forever etched onto one's forehead which distinguished that person from the society, sealed his fate and threw him at the owner's mercy.

Slave.

How a single word stirred so many emotions in her was beyond Misaki but whatever they were, not all were bad. It was that very word she despised with all her being but it was that very word which she was grateful to. For it was that very word which brought her to the person whose name had been etched in her soul forever.

"Takumi."

* * *

His head snapped up with widened eyes as the breeze played gently with his blond hair.

"Is something bothering you, sonny?"

Happosai's voice brought him out of his mild daze as he shook his head slowly.

"It's nothing. For a second, I thought I heard my name." Usui replied imperviously.

"Really? Perhaps someone is calling out to you with all her heart." Happosai reasoned and continued to wipe his katana with a muslin cloth.

The blond male lowered his head while his bangs shaded his eyes.

"How can you be so sure?"

"It's just a hunch." Happosai shrugged.

"How do you know it is a 'her'?" Usui enquired softly.

"So you want a 'him'? Oh Lord, I had no idea that you swing _that _way," Happosai teased while nudging the male with his elbow.

Usui did not dignify that statement with a response.

* * *

"Princess, are you sure this will work?" Sakura asked dubiously while she tried to adjust the hat that kept on blocking her sight. "Ah! It's too big," she exclaimed frustratingly.

"Here try this on," Misaki stifled a giggle as she offered hers to the struggling female.

"What will you put on then? Remember, the disguise is more important to you than me. Nobody recognizes me but havoc will wreak upon us if anybody identifies you!"

Panic laced her tone and dread filled her eyes as Sakura imagined the consequences that would ensue if such a thing actually occurred.

"Calm down and do not fear for no one is likely to recognize me," Misaki tried to console the other female but to no avail. "Look! I will be wearing this!" she piped in while holding up a wig.

"Where did you get that from?" Sakura sputtered while gaping at the brown afro bundle of hair.

"I have my sources." Misaki grinned. "Here, how do I look?"

"Now, I have nothing to worry about. Even I cannot recognize you." Sakura burst out into a laugh as she took in her new look. "But won't you stand out too much, Princess? Such a hairstyle is quite rare in these lands."

"I can be a traveler for all they care. Have no worries. With this shabby dress and my worn out get up, I can't be looking anything less than a pauper." Misaki replied confidently.

"I hope so, princess."

"Now all we need to work on is your addressing to me. Remember, I am no princess now nor have I any dealings with anything royal. If anybody asks us about our foreign look then this is what we are going to narrate: I am a traveler coming from a far away land in search of adventure with you as my companion. That's the story of our life. My name is Zuka and you will be Taru. Understood?"

"Hai Princess," Sakura chirped eagerly while secretly admiring Her Highness' well thought out storyline.

"Oh boy, you need work." Misaki sighed dramatically.

**A/N: Hey that's the best story I can think of, okay? Anyways, what their actions entail is likely to be discussed in the next chapter and I am thinking about a little encounter between two certain people. Keep guessing what is gonna follow but don't forget to review while you are at it! Peace!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the long wait. I was (am) a bit preoccupied with exams. **

**Thank you for the reviews…they keep me motivated to continue writing.**

**Here is the next chapter of Breaking the chains.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS.**

"Who are we looking for again?" Sakura asked as the two females continued to walk through the hustle and bustle of the marketplace.

"I had no idea this place remains so lively even at this hour," Misaki commented absent mindedly while she looked around, mesmerized at the amount of crowd that had gathered at the place. Turning to her female companion, the brunette bent down to whisper in her ear, "He goes by the name Shouichirou Yukimura. The messenger of the Western lands. According to Honoka's sources, he pays regular visits in this area."

Stopping before a handicraft shop, Misaki gently pushed her way through a group of women who were quarrelling about who would get to buy a certain item which was apparently on sale. Ignoring the commotion, she pretended to check out a crystral which was skillfully crafted in the shape of a dove. Even if she had no intention of buying it, Misaki could not help but secretly appreciate the finesse which with it was crafted.

"Do you like it, lady? It's only for twenty gold coins and it is the last piece."

The shopkeeper's husky voice brought the brunette out of the trance.

'Twenty gold coins…' Misaki pondered. 'It is rather cheap but someone with an appearance like mine cannot possibly spend so much on such trinkets. If I buy it, my disguise will probably get blown away.'

"Twenty gold coins!?" She exclaimed with a foreign accent. "This piece of glass surely costs a fortune," she finished with a surprised voice and quickly placed it back to where it was.

"A piece of glass?" the shopkeeper repeated, incredulously. Then quickly taking in the distant look of the female, he continued with an amused tone, "You do not seem to be from here, lady. Our crystals are famous all over the Western Lands! Only a foreigner can not know its true value."

"Yes, so I am." Misaki replied with a curt nod. "I am a traveler with wanderlust. Going to various places, learning about its culture is my hobby."

"Oh, that's lovely!" he exclaimed with mirth. "I say you should buy this beauty to take back home as a souvenir from the Western Lands. It is one of a kind, I tell you for I sell only the best," the man promised as he puffed his chest and gave it a proud thump.

"Really? How can you be so sure?" Misaki pressed which earned her a smirk from the male.

"These products are crafted by only the Lord's most skillful workers and are delivered personally by his men to a selected bunch of shops and mine happen to be one of them. The Lord allows no mistake at his wake for glassware is one of the main attractions and business of the land," he explained and waited for Misaki who appeared to be in deep thought.

'Delivered personally by the Lord's men, he said.' She mused. 'Can Yukimura be one of them? Is that the reason behind his frequent visits to the city?' Misaki rummaged through all the plausibility but her train of thought came to a sudden halt at the sound of the male clearing his throat.

"By the Lord's men making the deliveries, is there a single man who makes all the deliveries or are there more?" Misaki pressed but the man's face twisted in annoyance when she showed no intention of buying the product.

"Listen lady, will you buy the item or not? I have other things to do rather than chit chat with a customer who has no intention of buying and only show up to waste my time."

The raven haired female sighed impatiently. 'I am not going to get any more answers from him until I show him the cash,' she concluded bitterly.

"If I buy the crystal from you, will you tell then?" Misaki asked expectantly.

"My answers will cost five extra coins," he grinned cheekily.

"Fine," she replied gritting her teeth. This pompous man was starting to get on her nerves.

After she handed him the bag of coins, Misaki spoke levelly, "Now I want my answers."

"I will be more than happy to," he replied with delight.

"Answer my previous question."

"Usually a single person makes the deliveries."

"Do you happen to know his name?"

The man gave her a suspicious look before voicing out his doubt, "Aren't you being really curious about our affairs?"

"Oh, sir I might have given you five coins extra!" Misaki exclaimed loudly attracting the attention of the other customers.

Being caught off guard by the sudden reaction, he hurriedly replied with a hushed tone, "Yes I do! I-It's Yukimura."

"When will he pay his next visit?" she asked her last question stoically.

"Tonight. Most probably, in an hour," squawked the man, clutching the bag tightly to his chest.

"Very well." Misaki replied with a curt nod. "I would like to meet this man. My companion and I will be waiting nearby. Signal me whenever he shows up."

The middle aged bald plump male could not help but nod mechanically under her stern gaze.

* * *

"Sensei, so recreation for you is walking aimlessly on the busy streets of the city." Usui commented amiably. "Aren't I feeling all relaxed?" he finished sarcastically while stretching his arms above his head.

"Mock me all you want, sonny." Happosai huffed, crossing his arms and continued, "You can thank me later once we reach there."

"Where exactly is there?" Usui asked with a raised brow.

"You will see," Happosai replied with a shrug.

* * *

"Prin- err- Zuka, how did it go?" Sakura asked with a worried tone.

"It seems like we are in luck today. Yukimura is going to visit this shop soon." Misaki replied exhaustively.

"You look tired. Are you sure about this? We can head back to th-"

"No!" Misaki promptly cut off Sakura with unwavering determination.

"We have come this far, Sakura. How can you possibly think about going back now?"

"Sorry Misaki," she mumbled and hung her head. "I was just worried about you."

Misaki's face softened at this and she placed a comforting hand on Sakura's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

"You know, sometimes I wonder whatever I have done to deserve a friend like you," Misaki stated, her tone laced with honesty.

Sakura's head shot up and stared back at the princess with watery eyes.

"Misaki-"

"Excuse me, lady!"

A sudden hoarse whisper brought their attention to the matter at hand. Immediately turning her head towards the source of the voice, Misaki found the salesman pointing his thumb to a young lad who was slowly approaching the shop, carrying a bag of deliveries.

Upon a closer inspection, Misaki found him to be a few years older than her. Flaunting a lanky physique with a face masking his uncertainty and eyes filled with fear of everything in the world, the man looked like he couldn't even kill a bug.

"He works for the Lord?" Misaki sputtered with wide eyes.

"Believe it or not as rumor has it, he is the lord's most trusted man," the plump male whispered in her ear before snorting at the incredulity of it all. He straightened to his normal height and plastered a fake smile when the man in question approached him with a soft smile.

"I-It seems like I am back with more goodies," Yukimura said with a shaky voice.

"Yes yes welcome!" The salesman welcomed him with a cheerful voice. "What have you got me today?"

"Only the best."

The plump man gave a satisfied nod after inspecting the items and handed him the promised amount.

Misaki watched the entire scene with a dubious look, all the while questioning her mind whether this was the right man or not. She was brought out of her reverie when Yukimura made a move to leave.

"Ano!" She called out to the man who halted immediately and turned to her with a questioning look.

"Y-yes?"

'Think Misaki! This is your only chance!' her mind screamed.

"I am a traveler and I have to say I am quite smitten with this land. I was told that you work for the Lord of the Western Land. If you don't mind, can I have a word with you?" she blurted out in a single breath and after looking at his confused face, Misaki quickly added, "To know more about this place. I will make it really quick, I promise."

Yukimura was about to protest but sighed in defeat after looking at Misaki's expectant eyes.

"Alright."

Misaki's face brightened up and she wasted no time in dragging the man to a quieter place. Sakura followed them hurriedly, not wanting to get lost in the hustle and bustle.

After finding a relatively suitable spot, Misaki looked around and carefully removed her wig, allowing her midnight hair to fall loosely on her back.

Yukimura was caught off guard at her sudden change in her appearance and took a step back in surprise.

"Wh-what?"

"I am Ayuzawa Misaki, princess of the Seika Estates." Misaki replied stoically and didn't miss the wave of fear that flashed in his eyes at her confession.

"What do you want from me, princess?" Yukimura asked politely after quickly masking any expression from his face.

"I want to know the reason behind my mother's demise."

Yukimura's shoulders became stiff and his jaw clenched while Misaki waited patiently for him to reply.

"The Queen was ambushed by a predator," he narrated.

"So I have been told. I wish to learn the truth now."

"What are you talking about? That is the truth!" He defended with a shaky voice.

"Her wound clearly showed that she was stabbed with a sharp object…like a dagger," she retorted with a tight voice.

Yukimura began to shiver under her piercing gaze before his stoic façade crumbled and he quickly turned and made a blind dash to the busier part of the street.

"Wait!" Misaki cried out and sped after him.

"Princess, your wig!" Sakura called out and Misaki quickly replaced the wig while keeping her target in sight.

Uncharacteristic to his appearance, the man seemed to be rather quick on his feet and her gown and heels weren't much helping her case. Eventually, the chase ended abruptly when Misaki found herself stranded in a deserted dark alley.

'I must have taken a wrong turn!'

Checking out every nook and corner, the man seemed to be nowhere in sight.

"Kami! I lost him!" Misaki sobbed silently in her hands and fell on her knees. "Just when I was so close to learn the truth."

"What have we got here?"

Misaki's head snapped up at the intervention and she gasped when she found two men towering over her form.

'Oh, no! They are drunk!' Her mind screamed in alert.

Shakily standing up on her feet, she mumbled, "I will be on my way now", before making a move to leave. But she was immediately stopped when one of them reached out to grab her hand.

"What's the hurry, miss?" he sniggered and the stench of alcohol hit Misaki's nose, making her eyes water.

"Let me go!" Misaki cried and twisted her arm to free herself from his grip.

"Stop struggling and hand over everything you have got!" the other male yelled, taking out a dagger. "Or else, someone will get hurt."

This didn't stop the female who continued to toss and turn in their hold but her cries came out in muffled screams when one of them placed a greasy hand on her mouth.

The trio were so busy in their own business that neither one of them noticed when a fourth presence also occupied the alley.

"You heard the lady."

**Please leave a review!**

**Until next time.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS.**

"Tavern!?" Usui could not help the shocked tone to lace his voice as he continued to shift his gaze from the building to the cheeky grin of his teacher and back to the building.

"Surprise, surprise!" Happosai exclaimed, dusting his clothes and fixing his hair…and testing his breath.

"You do realize men drink in there, don't you sensei?" Usui asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes…drinks served by lovely ladies," he piped in. "I might get a shot with someone if luck is by my side tonight."

Usui hung his head in defeat and silently muttered, "I should have known."

"What was that?"

"As if your sensitive ears didn't pick it."

Happosai smirked and urged him to enter but Usui stood rooted to his spot with a blank expression oh his face.

"Are you going to stand there all day?"

"I don't drink."

"There will be girls!" Happosai retorted.

"Good for you."

"You know, one of these days I can see the Lord getting the shock of his life after learning about his heir's…preferences." Happosai sighed dramatically while shaking his head, disappointedly. "So, now what?"

"I will take a look around the city," was Usui's curt reply.

"Suit yourself. Meet me here by dawn," he huffed before strutting in.

_Dawn!?_

"Great! Now I'll be strolling around aimlessly all through the night," Usui grumbled to himself and continued to walk down the streets, taking in the night view of the town life. Basking himself in the soothing moonlight, he took a deep breath and stretched his hands to relax his stiff muscles. He was about to continue his night stroll when a man suddenly bumped into him and fell on his rear.

"I am sorry!" he quickly apologized.

"Yukimura?" Usui asked with mild surprise at the man and offered his hand to him who immediately took it and pulled up to his feet.

"Usui!" Yukimura wheezed and panted, occasionally glancing at his back.

"What are you doing here…and are you running away from someone?"

"Huh? Oh no!" he quickly denied the charge and lied, "I came here to make deliveries…and I didn't keep record of the time. Henceforth, I am running late! I'll catch you some other time, alright?"

Yukimura pranced off immediately leaving behind a suspicious Usui who stared at his disappearing back. "He is definitely running away from someone," he concluded and shrugged it off before continuing on his 'mission'.

He didn't have to go far when he saw a female running toward his direction with a tensed look. Usui slowly brought his hand to chest.

'My heart, why is it beating so loudly?' he pondered and turned to gaze at this 'mysterious' lady who appeared quite foreign to his eyes. She stopped midway and searched frantically for something.

'Despite her outlandish appearance, why does she seem so familiar?' His brows furrowed in confusion and his eyes followed her form when she took a sudden turn to her right and sprinted onward.

Absentmindedly, his legs took off in the same direction as if something was calling out to him, begging him to follow.

'Curiosity killed the cat,' a voice in his head reminded him.

'Too bad for the cat then,' Usui retorted curtly. 'Something about her seems not right.'

'At least it is better than walking around aimlessly.'

Usui was about to continue this small banter with his mind when he was cut off by a sudden scream.

"Let me go!"

"Stop struggling and hand over everything you have got!" the other male yelled, taking out a dagger. "Or else, someone will get hurt."

* * *

"You heard the lady."

Misaki's eyes snapped open at this new intervention and she stood still in the firm hold of her ambushers, stopping all her previous struggles.

She recognized this voice.

Peering over the shoulder of the male who towered before her, Misaki sucked in a deep breath when she was met with the familiar gaze of those emerald pools of depth.

'Takumi!' her mind cried out and her heart skipped a beat when his stern gaze landed on her for a second before he turned to look at the other males who now seemed quite peeved at this unlikely interference.

"Leave at once if you value your life, lad!" one of them slurred before taking a few groggy steps forward.

The blond haired male seemed the least bit fazed at the threat as he continued to stare coolly at the two.

"Tough words coming from someone who can barely hold his ground," Usui replied with a smirk which earned him a glare from the attackers.

"Why you-"

"Leave the talks, Dai," the other male cut him off with an outstretched arm and turned to look at the man before them with squinted eyes, "The lad has walked right into his death. Now let's not deny ourselves the opportunity to end his miserable life."

Usui did not reply and waited patiently for their next move. He did not have to wait for long when the man named Dai sprinted towards him with a battle cry.

"It seems like we will be doing this the hard way," Usui mumbled and shook his head slowly.

When Dai's fist was a few mere inches away from his face, Usui easily caught it in his hand.

"Wh-What-"

Before Dai could think of his next move, Usui gave his hand a sharp pull and elbowed him square in the neck, knocking out the male instantly who plopped on the ground with a thud.

"Dai!" The other drunk male exclaimed in surprise and gawked incredulously at the blond male with a cold demeanor. "Y-you won't get away with this!" he squawked while shakily pointing his dagger at him.

Usui raised a single brow at his actions and sighed. "Scurry away and no one gets hurt. Sounds quite easy, don't you think?"

The man's face reddened in anger and within a blink of an eye, he grabbed hold of Misaki and placed his dagger close to her throat.

Misaki gasped audibly and struggled in his death grip but to no avail.

Usui clenched his jaw and his expression turned stoic.

"Who scurries away now, lad!?" he spat. "You have been a real sore in the hide. Grovel before me and I might consider sparing her life."

With his bangs covering his eyes, Usui slowly walked towards them with clenched fists.

"Y-yes, do as I tell you!" he croaked and took a shaky step back pulling Misaki along with him.

When Usui made no move to stop or grovel, he gripped his dagger tightly and neared it to her throat, breaking her skin as a single stream of blood rolled down the blade. Misaki sucked in a deep breath and shut her eyes close as pain shot down her spine.

Usui stopped short before them and the attacker gulped in fear.

"Hey, you-"

He was cut off when Usui grabbed the blade _tightly_ and slowly pulled it away from Misaki's neck. The blade immediately broke his skin and blood rolled down swiftly down the object. Surprised, the man released his hold of Misaki, who immediately ran behind Usui and pressed herself to his back, clutching his shirt in her hands and wept silently to calm her racing heart. It was then when he looked into Usui's eyes and his eyes widened in fear when he saw as the rage emanating from those emerald depths. He was broken out of his stupor when he heard the blade snap in half and stared incredulously at the remains of his weapon.

"Kuso!" he exclaimed, dropping the object and dashed away from this scary male.

Usui hung his hand loosely by his side as the blade slipped away from his hold and dropped on the ground with a clink.

Time stood still and a period of silence ensued which was broken occasionally by the snivels coming from the female. A soothing breeze blew and gently played with her raven tresses, tickling her skin now and then.

_Raven tresses!?_

Dark chocolate orbs widened when realization hit her hard.

'My wig!' Her mind screamed in alert.

"It has been quite a while ne, _Misa-chan_?"

**Thank you all for the reviews and support… and especially thanks to those who wished me luck for my exams. Trust me, I needed them. XD Thankfully, everything went well.**

**I hope you liked this chapter and don't worry there is more to come. Stay tuned for the upcoming chapters. **

**Please leave a review. **

**Until next time!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS.**

"It has been quite a while, ne _Misa chan_?"

Misaki sucked in a deep breath while her heart thumped loudly against her chest, as if threatening to leap out. Slowly she increased the gap between them while her bangs covered her stone-gazed eyes.

"My wig must have fallen off during all this commotion," she explained with a tight voice.

"Like that would have made any difference," the male scoffed. "I had recognized you the moment I walked into this alley."

The raven haired brunette remained silent, unsure of how to continue this conversation. She had so much to tell him, wanted to ask him so many questions that had been bothering her perplexed heart all this while but her mouth remained shut, denying her all along.

'Since when did things get so awkward between us?' she mused solemnly.

A thick mist of uncomfortable silence ensued, disturbed occasionally by the sound of arrhythmic breathing. Finally it was Usui who decided to break the silence.

"I must say you have got an interesting apparel out there," he teased but the sadness that laced his emerald orbs didn't miss Misaki's attentive eyes.

"It was a disguise," she replied stoically.

Usui cringed inwardly at her frosty behaviour but deep down he knew that he deserved it. He was the one who walked out on her, without even sparing her a second look. He was the one who couldn't even spare her a thread of appreciation after she had gone through such measures just to free him from his curse of enslavement. He was the one who walked all over her heart and perhaps smashed it into a million small pieces.

Yes.

Yes, he deserved her indifference, her accusing gaze, her icy tone.

But his hands were tied. He had no choice but to hurt the very person who meant the world to him. Truth be told, Usui had immersed himself completely into his training just so that his mind didn't wander back to the lands miles away where a certain female waited for him and could solely concentrate on his _mission._ But when that exact female now stood right before him, fear-stricken with helplessness latched to her beautiful features, it was taking him all his will power not to embrace her and scare off her worries and distress.

Clearing his throat to control his raging emotions, he continued, "What brings you here at this unfavorable hour?"

Misaki clenched her fists as she debated with herself on whether to let him on her little secret.

Usui waited patiently as his eyes scrutinized Misaki's stressed features. She was hiding something from him and this bothered Usui.

"I-I had to stock up on my dresses … and lost my way."

Lie.

'Doesn't she know that she always had been a terrible liar?' Usui mused before letting out an exasperated sigh.

He took a few long strides towards her until he was towering over her petite form.

Misaki shrunk before his scrutinizing gaze and quickly steered her head to the side to break their eye contact.

His next words made Misaki gasp audibly and her head shot up to meet Usui's softened gaze.

"You can trust me."

* * *

"That boy is late."

Happosai frowned as he crossed his arms and tapped his foot loudly on the ground. His frown deepened when he saw the sun was now right above his head.

"It is almost noon!" he exclaimed. "I had asked him to meet me here by dawn. Just what is taking him so long!?"

By-passers were giving him confused looks which further added fuel to the fire. So what if his clothes were a little wrinkled, his eyes were bloodshot and he was reeking of strong liquor! He had a great night and that was what mattered.

But when the gazes turned from confused to suspicious and frightened, he knew it was unsafe for him to continue waiting for him.

"That lad better not have left without me," he grunted and muttered a few colorful words which would increase the rating of this fanfic.

* * *

The sound of shuffling feet was what caught Honoka's attention. Poking her head out from under the quilt, she heaved a sigh of relief when she saw Misaki and her fellow companion sneak into the room from the balcony.

"Misaki!" she exclaimed with joy and ran up to the said female before taking her in a tight embrace. "I was so worried for you girls," she continued and quickly rushed to remove the rope from the balcony which she had thrown over the railing for the girls to climb up, without getting noticed.

Misaki returned her with a weak smile while Sakura just stood there, silently congratulating herself to have survived through such an 'adventurous' night.

"Did father suspect anything?" Misaki queried worriedly.

Honoka shook her head slowly while she poured the girls two glasses of water.

"A maid was about to walk into your room to wake you up but luckily, I had to cross by and stop her on time."

Misaki's breath hitched in her throat at this but Honoka quickly reassured her.

"I told her that you weren't feeling well and wished to sleep in. Just to be on the safe side, I laid under the quilt so that no one walked in to an empty room. But dear God, wasn't I afraid!"

"Honoka, I don't know what to say." Misaki gazed admirably at the older female while her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"Just promise me you won't make me do that again and that will be quite enough."

The girls giggled at her witty remark.

"Ladies, you must be starving by now! I will get you both something to appease your appetite," Honoka chirped before excusing herself.

Misaki let out an exhausted sigh and plopped down on her bed. Sakura watched the princess with worried eyes and knelt before her. Placing her hand on the princess's lap, she asked softly, "What happened between you two?"

_Sakura was pacing before that very shop where Misaki had left her_ _before sprinting off after Yukimura. She was in a constant debate with herself whether or not to follow but she was held back by the princess's orders._

"_What if she is in some sort of danger?"_

"_What if her disguise gets blown away in public?"_

"_What if that man attacks her and she has no one to protect her?"_

"_What if she gets lost in the crowd and cannot make it back?"_

_All such negative thoughts were storming her mind and with every passing minute, it was getting more and more difficult to constrain herself._

_An hour had passed by and still Misaki wasn't back._

"_That's it," Sakura told herself. "I have obeyed enough. Misaki is the royal princess and it is my duty to protect her, and if in the process I have to disobey her orders, then so be it."_

_She was about to leap off in the same direction where Misaki had rushed off to but was stopped when a hand rested on her shoulder._

_Sakura veered back to come face to face with the raven haired brunette._

"_Misaki!" she exclaimed joyously. "Where were you? I was so worried! Are you hurt?" she asked urgently and checked her for any bruises. That was when her eyes landed on the wound on her neck._

"_You are hurt!"_

"_Ssshh. I am fine, Sakura. Calm down," Misaki tried to pacify her distressed friend but to no avail._

_The said female quickly tore a piece of cloth from her yukata and dabbed the wound with it to stop it from bleeding._

"_No you are not!" she scolded. "How did you get that?"_

"_I assure you she is fine."_

_Sakura's chocolate brown eyes steered at the intervention and she sucked in a breath at the sight of Usui._

"_Usui?"_

_He nodded curtly at the acknowledgement before explaining everything to her in detail while Sakura listened attentively, gasping now and then whenever the goons were mentioned._

_After finishing his tale, the blond male instructed sternly, "Take the princess back to the castle and make sure she doesn't repeat such a gimmick."_

_Sakura was more than happy to comply._

A gentle shake from her friend brought Misaki to the present.

"Huh?"

"You seemed to have slipped off to somewhere else," Sakura replied.

"I was … just thinking."

Her eyebrows knitted in confusion at the ambiguity but she decided to shrug it off and repeated her question.

"What happened between you two?"

Silence stretched between them while she watched Misaki staring off into space with blank eyes.

"Misa-"

"I did as he asked me to."

"Pardon me?"

Turning her eyes to look at her friend, Misaki replied with a soft voice while Sakura watched as a myriad of emotions played in her amber orbs.

"I trusted him."

**A/N: Sorry for the loooong delay. I was hit with a major case of writer's block. And now that I am back, I will try to update as frequently as possible. But for that I need you guys to keep supporting me and this story. So, ****please leave a review!**


End file.
